


Like nothing I have ever felt before

by Steph_Winchester



Series: OMEGA & ALPHA [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 42,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Winchester/pseuds/Steph_Winchester
Summary: Omegas are extremely rare, but Dean presents as one.John is as ass who thinks Omegas are whores.Sam and Bobby help Dean live a normal life.But Dean passes his heat hazes dreaming about blue eyes and a loving alpha he had never met... somewhere there is an alpha who gets his rocks off with a green eyed perfect omega in his mind.Destiny will make them meet but only to tore them apart??





	1. I can´t be an Omega!

Sam was very protective of Dean, after John rage outburst due to Dean´s presentation as an omega, Sam had taken Dean to Bobby’s. And Bobby didn´t care that Dean was the first ever male omega he had ever seen, he had heard of them, they were a rarity. After a little google search, it turns out that they were even rarer than he had expected.  
“One in a trillion Sam that certifies me as a freaky accident of nature” Said Dean  
“Who cares Dean, you are still you” said Bobby and Dean looked at him a little softer although he was still pissed.  
“I don´t want anybody to know” said Dean.  
“That will depend solely on you” said Sam. “The only difference on your daily basis will be your heats, once every three months you will enter a three to five day heat and you will need to be locked under a heavy door” Sam saw the pain in Dean´s eyes “I know you hate this, but if what they say is true, your scent will change when in heat, it will turn every alpha around crazy with lust. There is not much information but apparently there is a book about omegas in the library and we will get more info.” Said Sam trying to inspire some confidence.  
“I thought I was going to present Alpha, fuck I am built like an alpha... now it turns I am this kind of freak, i will have to be locked down every three months, how am I going to have a normal life Sam? How am I going to find somebody that loves me despite this...” he wondered and Bobby hugged him tight.  
“You are a wonderful boy, tough and smart. There will be somebody out there, that won´t care about the designation, somebody that will want you for you” said Bobby.  
“I wish I was so positive” Dean whispered “I am going to my room” said Dean climbing the stairs two at a time. He was upset. He had all the right to be.  
“I am getting that book for him” said Sam “Don´t let my dad do anything too stupid please?” asked Sam  
“He is safe here” said Bobby.

Bobby put Dean to work in his business, Dean loved Cars and working in the shop was amazing. Bobby loved teaching Dean all the little things about mechanics and cars and for him... it felt like Dean was the son he had never had the chance to have. Dean had the book Sam had gotten for him but he didn´t have the courage to read through it. He wanted to pretend he hadn´t presented just jet and that he knew nothing about the existence of omegas.  
Bobby modified his underground bomb shelter to it can be locked on the inside. He gathered food and water, clean sheets and also a box that Sam had given him under the direction to avoid peeking inside. Bobby instincts told him that those were Omega things he probably didn´t want to know about. He brought down there an old tv and made sure he got reception. Finally but most important he got an special air filter that will maintain Dean´s scent inside the bunker so no wandering alphas would ever caught his scent and try to break in. They wanted to provide Dean with a shelter, a safe place.  
Dean knew the time was approaching, it had been almost three months since he had presented. Bobby had prepared the shelter for him and given him the only key weeks ago, so when Dean felt weird that night, he understood that his first heat was starting. He got some clothes, a couple of books and in the last minute, the omega book too and headed to the shelter.  
“It is starting, I am locking myself out in the shelter” he texted Sam and Bobby  
“Let me know if you need more foot or water” texted Bobby  
“Dean, I got you some Omega things online, they are on a box under the bed. Good luck” said Sam

Omega things? Dean wondered... he locked himself securely and put his things over the bed. The place was neat. A big comfortable bed, a little tv, a full bathroom, and a little kitchenette.  
“I will survive a nuclear disaster down here, I guess I will survive my heats too” he said to himself.  
He tuned the tv on for company and put his stuff on the closet. He looked at the Omega book. Maybe it was time to start the reading.  
There was some information about the genetics of alphas, betas and Omegas. A lot of discussion on why Omegas were on decline along the history of mankind, apparently they had been treated poorly, Dean knew that, a omega bitch was a common insult still now that barely anybody had met one.  
Also Omegas could carry a baby to term. That made Dean stop and think. He could give birth to a baby, despite being male. That was freaky! But also kind of cool. He wondered a little more what would it be like to feel a baby growing inside of him. As he kept reading it turned out that that was a major death sentence for Omegas. The death at childbirth was almost 50%. Finally their children were usually hunted down.  
Another incredible thing he learned, was that once born a baby with an Omega dad wouldn´t present as Alpha, beta or omega, the baby will be a true-alpha. There was a page note about true-alphas with more information in the appendix 1. So Dean quick turned the book to check on true-alphas and read that those Alphas had a higher strength, they were taller that regular alphas and higher intellect. True Alphas will always father Omegas no matter who they mated. Along history they had been hunted down because of their attributes, because they were better than the other alphas and that had awakened their jealousy, they had been revolutionaries due to their higher intellect and finally they had been slaved and bred to father more Omegas for human trafficking and sex slavery. That made Dean shiver. That’s was why his dad had call him so many demeaning things…. He closed his eyes to avoid the memories and it worked.  
He went back to the beginning of the book and kept reading. The next chapter was about heats. Well hopefully that would be useful. There was some anatomic description of their internal biology and the dual set of organs was a little amazing. The book said that when in heat, apart from the scent to attract an alpha, Omegas will feel like and internal burning and they will produce slick. Urgg slick? Dean made a nasty face. He kept reading about the need for an alpha to sate their heat, they will have intercourse, and the alpha will have to knot the Omega to sate his heat at least4 or 5 times per day! WOW that was some major fucking. And that lasts for 5 days.  
There was a little section for young or unmated omegas and they made reference for toys to ease their heats and that was it? No more info? How was he supposed to know what to do? How to do it?  
Den closed the book and pushed it away annoyed. “I hate this” he complained and suddenly he remembered Sam´s text. He looked for the box underneath the bed. Indeed there was a big box there, Dean put it over the bed and opened it. His jaw opened in surprised and shock. Where did Sam got all this? He was wondering.  
The box was full of toys, dildos of many shapes and sizes, vibrators a fake vagina… dam that was a lot to do for a brother. He took the bigger one, it was gigantic. A monster cock and it had a little bottom… dean wondered what that was for and press it. The dildo popped a big knot at Dean screamed a little. Was he supposed to put that…in there? He was a little horrified.  
“I am going to bed and I will do with the smaller ones, thank you very much” said Dean to the box.

When he woke up in the middle of the night he was burning up, he was soaked from the waist down and he freaked out a little, he turned out the light and he was expecting himself to be covered in blood, but it was just fluid, with a strong scent. Oh, the slick. He felt burning, and needy, he was also raging hard. Decided to make it all go away, dead got a small dildo and headed back to bed.  
One hour later, Dean was in pain, still hard and exhausted from trying to fuck himself on that stupid little thing with no knot. He went for another one, this time with a knot and he rode it with need, when he felt like he was finally going to cum, he popped the knot and felt the stretch, after cumming all over himself the knot was in place and finally his heat receded for now. He had felt something amazing. When the knot popped it had felt wonderful. It had been pleasurable. And he wondered in that book, it didn´t say anywhere that it was going to be pleasurable for him too. It only talked about the alpha pleasure and the Omega need. How biased.  
On the forth night, he was loose enough that he started to consider the big dildo. Finally he gave it a try. He penetrated himself a little first, the girth was also impressive and dean felt impossibly stretched. He fucked himself doggystyle with the dildo fixed in the shower wall with it´s sucker.  
Dean found a rhythm and he felt his mind drifted away. He felt like he was not alone, that hands were holding his hips and a big cock was really slamming into his core. Soft demanding hands of an alpha, a tall man with raven hair and bright blue eyes calling out his name lovingly while fucking him fast and deep, he was so close his alpha whispered in his ear "I am going to knot you babe, I am going to come deep inside you Dean" , when he popped the knot of the dildo and felt the incredibly big knot catching in his rim and Dean screamed while cumming wildly, the knot of his blue-eyed alpha filling him and a name slipped out of his lips “Castiel…”  
When the heat haze cleared a little, Dean got a shower, fixed some food and got into bed, He needed some rest before the heat got to him again. Four days of agony, sex and heat and suddenly it was over. But Dean was so completely sore and exhausted that he needed the extra day to recover. When he emerged from the bunker, it all had been cleaned, the smell cleared, the sheets washed and the toys stored away. He was only carrying the book back to the house.


	2. Grapefruit and green eyes

Castiel Novak was a 22 year old Alpha, working at Novak´s editions, the biggest editorial representative in the nation. His brother´s and sister also all got jobs in the company but he was the one higher in the corporate ladder. He woke up in the morning feeling funny, he got a relaxing shower, drank his expensive coffee and dressed into one of his expensive and fitting suits. Picked his suitcase and got into his fancy car, a Mercedes. He had a meeting in the Novak Tower with some Chinese executives. He drove to the city, and worked in his desk all morning. Damm he was feeling really weird today. He started the meeting with the Chinese and rushed to finished it because something was wrong with him. He got a great deal nonetheless. Once he locked himself in his office he was raging hard. “What is happening to me?” asked on a whisper getting into his private bathroom and taking his boner in hand, careful not to ruin his expensive suit he jacked off fast and hard. Once he took care of his business he decided to head home. Half way to his house he was hard again, he decided to try ignore it but his body was not getting it.  
His cock trapped into his expensive suit claimed to be touches, released from his confinements, finally Castiel try adjusting himself a little and the touch, the friction on the head of his cock made him cum in his pants “Damm it, I feel like a teenager” Cass cursed, arrived home and got out of his suit, cleaned it a bit and put it on a bad for the dry cleaners…  
He woke up to jack off several times during the night and without barely sleeping at all he decided to call in sick in the morning. It didn´t matter what he had tried, he got this desperate feelings, like he was in a weird rut. The third day he decided to call his brother Gabe.  
“Hello Cassie!” said Gabe smiling profusely when he entered the house. He stopped and frowned smelling the air “This places smells like sex”  
“Yeah, sure it does…” said Cass “Sit down I have a weird question to ask you”  
“Alright babybro, shoot” Gabe said  
“During the last three days, I have been getting this unavoidable erections, like I am on a rut but not really, for three days the only thing I have done if jack off in one way or another. If this doesn´t stop I will die! “ Cass said  
“drama queen” said Gabe “Look I know this is a little weird but what you are describing seems like you have gotten yourself a pretty unique mate”  
“mate? I am still a virgin Gabe, I don´t have a mate!” asked Cass with wide eyes “so it cannot be, I haven´t met anybody… really!” said Cass  
“I know, that is why I said it is pretty unique. Let me explain” said Gabe watching Cass about to argue “I think you have a true mate”  
“Oh c´mon that is old fairy tales” said Cass  
“Nope, they are not and wait for the last bit, the three days of uninterrupted sex frenzy… I think your mate is an omega” Gabriel finished leaving Cass there sitting, looking at him with wide eyes and an open mouth  
“Gabe… that is…not very … I don’t even know what to say… cannot be possible” said Cass  
“It makes sense, Omegas have their heat for 3 to 5 days uninterrupted and true mates can feel each other strong emotions. He must be in his heat… the stories said that the connection between true mates would led to you both finding each other…” said Gabe "you need to admit that is pretty romantic"  
“But Gabe if he is in his heat… there must be an alpha taking care of him… otherwise he would die right?” asked Cass “He belongs to somebody else already?” Said Cass a little sadly  
“Oh Cass don´t believe everything you hear at Sundays school! Listen, Omegas don´t die from a heat, it hurts without a knot true but, you can get toys and other stuff to alleviate the hurt, we are in the 21st century brother… be more open minded” said Gabe  
“ I know I am inexperienced but How do you know about all this?” asked Gabe  
“I have an Omega lover, I want to mate him but he is not sure. We are not true mates though… I would have loved that” said Gabe  
“You want to bring an Omega into the family? Mom will freak out” said Cass  
“Well you are bringing one too brother, he is your true mate, you are destined to be together” said Gabe “I am sure mom will disowned me but I love him, I have been saving some money to buy a little house away from the city”  
“You read too many cheesy novels” said Cass “Not please leave the house cause I need to take care of something… again”  
“Let me get you something really fast, trust me” Gabe roamed around hit kitchen and came out with a grapefruit carved with a whole in the middle. Cass looked at him in disbelief  
“What in the name of god…” asked Cass  
“It is cold so it will sooth your tenderness, it feels quite like the real thing, trust me brother” he said and placing the fruit in his brother´s hand he walked out the door.  
“Fuck my life” said Cass  
He went to his bedroom and sat over the bed staring at the grapefruit, what do I have to loose he considered and he got naked. Laying over the bed he gave his dick a squeeze and lined up with the grapefruit´s hole, he closed his eyes to only feel and pushed his cock in.  
“Oh my god” he screamed. It felt wonderful, he started fucking with a nice rhythm and started to imagine he was there with his Omega. He imagined his broad shoulders and toned abs, he felt like he could smell his slick, like the leader cover of an old book and fresh pine needles from a spring morning. Delicious. He could feel him there with him, his green eyes, his body covered in freckles and he knew he was lost, he popped his knot squeezing the fruit and feeling amazing while a loud moan escaped his lips and he called his name “Deean!!!”  
When he came down from the orgasm high, he realized that Gabe had been right. He had a true mate! He was an Omega, his name was Dean and he was beautiful. Cass knew he needed to find him. But where to start…but Cass had another question. Could Dean feel him too? He wished he knew.


	3. Not the only one

Dean moved on with his life like normal-ish. Worked with Bobby, went out with his friends but at night when he was alone, he wondered about what his life would be like in the future. He had just presented, he presented quite old at 18 but he was still young, plenty of time to find a mate, marry and have kids. His friends were already coupled and some mated… what was going to happen to him… was he going to be alone forever… spending his heat in the bunker alone daydreaming about the blue-eyed alpha in his mind? Castiel  
He started to pay attention to when people referred to Omegas in their conversations. Dean got almost always angry or sad, nobody had a good thing to say about omegas… how was that possible? Until one day, he heard a guy sitting behind him at his favorite café, he was talking to another man, about his lover Jimmy and some point he said they spent her last two heats together and continued to complain why Jimmy didn´t want to mate, he mentioned the family as a source of his reluctance. Then he proceeded to tell the other man how amazing, loving and wonderful she was and how much he loved him, apparently that Omega Jimmy had his own business, a flower shop in town. Dean smiled while drinking his coffee and wished he could find someone like that.   
Dean Googled Jimmy and flower shop, a couple on entries showing a nice flower shop Downtown the main avenue. He wondered, he would love to go over there, meet another Omega in person. Why not. He stood and left the café heading towards the flower shop, what was he going to say?  
“Hello, I know probably your darkest secret, I have one too” Dean smiled at his silliness…  
When he got to the shop, it was open and he got in, there were a couple of clients in there and Dean roamed around the flowers happily, this had to be a pleasant job… surrounded by all this beauty…  
“Can I help you?” said a male voice behind him. Dean turned around scared and he faced Jimmy  
“Oh…” Jimmy said “My name is Jimmy”  
“Dean” he answered getting all red with shame “I… thought… I wanted to…” Dean panicked, he made a bee line to the door  
“Wait Dean… I think I understand why you are here, not need to run” Jimmy said, approaching the door, closing it and turning the sign to closed “Why don´t we prepare a cup of tea or maybe coffee and have a talk?”  
“I really don´t know what I was thinking coming over here… I don´t want to be a bother” said Dean  
“Dean, you are the first Omega that had stepped into my shop in ten years, don´t worry” he said “Follow me, I live upstairs” Dean followed Jimmy to a nice and clean little apartment and sat in silence in his kitchen isle while he prepared two coffees.  
“So…” said Jimmy trying Dean to speak “How did you know about me?”  
“I.. I guess I should explained you that I presented four months ago, it was an unwelcomed surprise to my father… my designation I mean” Dean breathed trying to calm down “I am living with my uncle, nobody knows what I am except my dad, my brother, my uncle and now you”  
“Your secret is safe with me, I don´t go around publicising it either, otherwise I would get all those unwanted alphas parading around” he said  
“You have a boyfriend” Dean said surprising Jimmy “Sorry, that is how I found you, your boyfriend in my favourite café today, he was talking to his best friend and he was saying wonderful things about you… by the way he seems really in love you might consider just agreeing to the mating if you love him back… he is beginning to question his worth and he said some nasty things about his family… just saying” Dean was babbling and Jimmy just stared “Anyway, since I presented I try to pay extra attention to any mention towards the omega designation and I caught the whisper in the next booth, I guess I ears dropped into the conversation…. I felt so relieved to know there was somebody like me in town… I thought to come over and… maybe you would have some information… I am so lost” Dean shivered.  
“I am sorry” Jimmy hugged him. “I am sorry you presented and felt rejected, I know how it feels, don´t cry Dean” Jimmy was nice and sweet. His Alpha boyfriend was a lucky guy  
“I am sorry I intruded in your life like this…” Dean admitted  
“What kind of questions do you have Dean?...” he asked  
“ let´s see … where to start… how do I know when my heat really starts... I felt kind of funny last time but it seems to imprecise? Every 3 months means exactly? I am afraid it will start when I cannot hide and that some Alpha would…” Dean looked at the floor trying to control his feat.  
“You will learn to identify the pre-heat symptoms. They will warn you the prior week… for me is enhanced smells, mostly Alphas will stink to me… all but my alpha that is” Jimmy said  
“Ok. And how do you… when you decide to share your heat with someone…the knotting thing… how long does it last?” Dean blushed heavily  
“Around 20 minutes, then the knot goes down and you will be free” he answers finding amusing that the young Omega was embarrassed.  
“I have this book about omegas… I read it, almost compulsively but… I found such lack of information, and it is also so centered in what the alpha needs to do or not… how it feels for him, what he need to do… it paints us like needy weak man… I feel very frustrated. I am not different than I was 4 months ago…is that what is expected of me? To be weak and compliant, bend over and take it… ” Dean asked  
“Oh Dean honey” said Jimmy on a whisper, he understood Dean´s fears “That book probably was written by alphas to alphas. I am guessing nobody had ever asked and Omega about their side of the story. There is some biased shit about what they think an Omega is, there are so few of us and we all try hiding, nobody faced those knot head alphas and told them that we are men just like them”  
“Your alpha is nice?... he seemed very nice” Dean said  
“Yeah, his name is Gabriel, he is adorable, naughty, cheerful, romantic to the bone and he really loves me for me, despite being an Omega he had never treated me as inferior” Jimmy said  
“Then, if you don´t mind me asking what is stopping you? From mating I mean?” Dean asked  
“He comes from a powerful family, his family would repudiate him if he mated an Omega, it will be known everywhere and everyone will know what I am… it will ruin our lives as we have them now… I wanted to be sure we loved each other that much” Jimmy said  
“But now you know?” Dean asked  
“Yeah… I have known for a while… but I am afraid” he confessed and this time it was Dean who hugged Jimmy  
“I am sure it will work out for the best, maybe your life as you know it will change but who knows… the outcome could be a life you love even more with him” Dean has just said the right think because Jimmy was now smiling wide.  
“I like you Dean… more questions about omegas?” Jimmy asked  
“Do you think there is more people like us around?” Dean asked  
“Well, there is a registry of 1 in a trillion births are Omegas… but I am sure that is really wrong. We are 7400 million people in earth, that means that now there would be less than a 100 of us in the whole world. In this town there is the two of us, I know about a little community of Omegas up north they have lots of members, informally they told me that they had had contact with at least a 1000 of us in the east coast. Most of the Omegas live in hiding”  
“Could you… get me in touch with those friends of yours?” asked Dean hopeful about the idea that there were many more like him  
“Sure, I will give you their email. You will have to create an anonymous email and only checked it on a public place, so nobody could ever trace it to you or me” Jimmy said.  
“Of course” Dean understood that such underground network would needed to be kept secret for both their sake and Dean´s.   
“What do you do Dean” he asked  
“I am a mechanic at Singer´s auto, bobby is my uncle” Dean said  
“Great, now I know a good place to take my car!!” Jimmy said  
“If you ever do, ask for me” Dean said “I should get going Jimmy… I don´t know how to thank you for this”  
“I am here if you need anything else, here have my phone number so you can call me or text me” Jimmy said  
“Thanks a lot” Dean hugged Jimmy goodbye and returned home.

When Dean got home, he started to re-read the book and without even realizing he opened a notebook and took notes about the parts that were inaccurate, biased or plain wrong. He added questions we would have liked to read about as an Omega…. And like that he started writing his own Omega book.  
When Gabe arrived to the flower shop he found it closed. He called Jimmy who was home and he went upstairs. As soon as Jimmy opened the door he jumped into his arms and planted a lovely kiss on his lips.  
“What did I do to deserve such a nice welcome?” asked Gabe  
“I missed you and I love you Gabe” Jimmy kissed him again and entered the house.  
“I missed you too babe” Gabe said lovingly nuzzling his nose into Jimmy´s neck  
“We need to talk Gabe” Said Jimmy making Gabe frown a little  
“Am I in trouble?” He asked  
“Not jet but once we discuss this, you might, we both might be in big trouble” Jimmy said “You have been asking me to mate for a long time …” Jimmy didn´t know how to say this  
“Please babe, don’t break up with me, I love you… I can´t live without you, if staying unmated is what you want, I will understand. I can accept it, I can get an apartment close so we can spend most of our nights together even if we can´t officially live together… I can…” Jimmy silenced him with his hand and looked at him with tears in his eyes  
“Would you do that for me?” Gabe nodded “I love you babe and all that pretending won´t be necessary anymore, I would like us to mate, make it official, live together… form a family…” he said and Gabe opened his eyes wide in surprise. Jimmy took his hand and Gabe stood up, he went to his coat and looked in the inside pocket, there was a little box. He went down on one knee and opened the box showing a simple and bright wedding band  
“I have never known love until I met you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, marry me Jimmy?” He said and Crying Jimmy said yes. That same night, they mated.


	4. Ride me babe

Two months later, Dean was working at the garage when he felt it, a rotten smell coming from the garage, nasty like somebody had died in there, there was a nice tall alpha talking with bobby and Dean just knew. He needed to arrange his things, his heat was approaching. He monitored it closely and kept away from the public view restricting himself to the garage and home until he knew it was about to hit. He had already put his family in pre-warning but he shot him a text when he locked himself up in the bunker again. He got a shower, got comfortable clothing and opened the package he had ordered online. He had bought vibrator plug, he was going to deal with this… so at least he was going to have fun… and he will be able to spend a whole week fucking himself thinking about his imaginary alpha, his blue-eyed angel.  
***********  
Castiel was working from home when he felt it, the connection with his Omega was active again. He felt a wave of arousal, out of control invading his body, his cock was erect immediately and so hard that it hurt. A moan left his mouth… fuck this was worse than the last time. “Dammit Dean if I could be there….” Cass whispered to himself opening his trousers and getting his dick in hand and closing his eyes, he concentrated in Dean and he could almost smell him.  
“Fuck you are so gorgeous Dean” Cass fucked his fist wildly and popped his knot in his hand cumming all over his pants and t-shit. Cass called Gabriel and told him it was happening again. He also called the office to say he would be working from home all week. He needed to find his Omega. He needed Dean…. He only wished he knew if the connection was both ways.  
************

Gabe was with Jimmy when Cass had called this time. Jimmy had listened to the conversation with a frown and Gabe winked an eye while he said some naughty things on the phone. He smiled when he finished the call.  
“What was all that about?” Jimmy wondered a little freaked out  
“It was Cass… he is … Listen I was not sure the first time but it is happening again, so I am sure now” he said criptically  
“Gabe? You are making zero sense” Jimmy said a little annoyed  
“you are right. So exactly 6 months ago, Cass had a sudden rut… although it was not a rut, he was having this sudden erections and he was like crazy horny 24/7 and I told him that I thought he had gotten himself an Omega true mate” Jimmy opened his eyes wide in surprise  
“You are kidding me?” he asked  
“No babe, listen I was right. 4 days of crazy lust and he made a conection. He saw his face, he knows his name… it was crazy. Now 3 months later, again” Gabe said looking smug  
“The Omega is in heat again and they are connected so strong that they sense each other?” Jimmy wondered “I think this is because they are close … I mean geographically close Gabe that is why they are sensing each other with that intensity” Jimmy said and the it hit him “Did Cass told you his Omega´s name?” he asked his fiancé.  
“No…why?” he asked confused about the question  
“I might have been keeping a little secret from you… there is another Omega in town. This young boy called Dean, he approached me two months ago. He was lost about the whole Omega stuff and he had just presented… what if he is Castiel´s true mate?” Jimmy asked “Call Castiel, and ask about his Omega´s name” Jimmy said  
“Cass is busy jacking off babe… not going to answer” he joked kissing him  
“Gabe…” Jimmy warned him “it is important, do it please” he begged  
“Alright…” Gabe said and dialed Cass number  
“Hey Cass…” Gabe made a face obviously Cass was complaining about the call “I know it is not a good time brother. Listen. What is the name of your mate?, the Omega from your heat fantasies…” Gabe waited for and answer but obviously Cass wondered why they wanted to know such thing “Jimmy demands to know, just tell me” Gabe looked at Jimmy and said “Dean his name is Dean” Jimmy held a cry of surprise.  
“Give me the phone Gabe” demanded Jimmy “Cass let me ask you about your Dean… he is Tall, broad shoulders, fair hair, freckles and green-eyes?”   
“You know him! You know him!” Jimmy heard Cass scream through the phone and then the called finished.  
“I think he is on his way here” Said Jimmy smiling widely.  
“Do you even know where this Dean guy lives?” Gabe asked  
“No” Jimmy considered his options for a moment. He picked the phone again and called Dean and put him on speaker but signaled Gabe to remain silent.  
“Hello Jimmy, is everything alright?” asked Dean and he sounded concerned  
“Hi Dean, everything is alright, listed for a moment. I know this is not a good time, I know you just started your heat. I know you have been dreaming about an alpha during your heat hazes… it might seem like a dream but it is not” Jimmy stopped for a moment  
“How do you know… does this happens to all Omegas?” he asked evidently confused  
“No Dean, only to those who are fortunate enough to have a true mate” he said  
“True mates? This is some Cinderella crap… no such thing as true mates” he said sure of himself  
“Are you sure… so if I tell you that I know about an alpha, with blue piercing eyes that had been suffering insanely feeling your arousal, feeling you relieving your heats, dreaming about your green eyes while jacking off out of control for the second time in 6 months… still think I am making up some Cinderella crap?” Jimmy said  
“tell me his name!” Dean demanded  
“Castiel” Jimmy said  
“OMG OMG OMG…. He really exists!!!!” Said Dean…. “I have been feeling him for real?”  
“He does, he is Gabe´s brother… that is how I know all about what is happening to him… he didn´t know what was happening and he asked Gabe for help. You can meet with him now, but I warn you that it will probably lead to you having wild sex and probably mating during your heat” Jimmy warned him  
“what is my other option?” asked Dean  
“Once you heat is over… I will arrange a date for you both” Jimmy said and Gabe smiled at him. His fiancé was adorable.   
“I …. Is he a good person?” he asked  
“Dean? Are you there?” Said Castiel entering the room followed by an alarmed Gabe.  
“Castiel?, yes it´s me Dean, can I talk to you alone for a moment? Please Jimmy?” Dean asked  
“Of course Dean, anything you need” Jimmy said taking Gabe and leaving the room.  
“Hello Dean, we are alone now” Castiel said.  
“Hi Castiel… this is insane right?... do you believe in true mates?” he asked  
“Not until I started feeling you Dean… I saw you so clearly, felt you too, your green eyes are so beautiful” Cass said “I would love to get to ease your heat in person”  
“Do you feel my heat waves?” Dean asked on a whisper.  
“Yeah, I can feel your pleasure… If I close my eyes it is like I was there with you…” Cass said “I wondered if you could feel me too?”  
“fuck yes, it was kind of hot, when I closed my eyes I felt like it was you holding me, fucking me…your knot in me…” Dean said the last part as a wisper and that made Cass laugh out loud “Yeah Dean, it is hot”  
“I like the sound of your laughter. Jimmy said if you come over, we will mate during my heat haze…”  
“Are you considering it?” said Cass “Otherwise I can just text you my phone number and we can ride your heat on the phone… if that is something you would like” he wondered  
“Yeah… at least for now. I don´t know if I can trust you. You are an alpha… what about mating an Omega, doesn´t that bother you?” he asked  
“No Dean, never met an omega until some moths ago, Gabe told me about Jimmy. He is a great guy his designation makes no difference in his value as a person. Gabe loves him and he loves him back… so I am happy for them” he said  
“I am just a mechanic” said Dean  
“I don´t care. I run a big business, so I make a shit-ton of money, dressing in fancy suits that I found uncomfortable, I talk to snobby people all day… working for my parents” he said “that this put you off”  
“Well mating into a family of rich snobby people… might not be very wise for a repudiated son, sheltered by his uncle that in exchange works in his garage and hides his designation” said Dean  
“I don´t care about what they think Dean, will you go on a date with me next Friday?” he asked  
“Sure thing Cass but for now, you should get to a sheltered location because…” Dean said “My heat is flaring up again” At least on the phone Cass couldn´t see him blush.  
“Oh… I am locking myself in the bathroom” said Cass “Go ahead Dean…can you… can you tell me what are you doing?” Cass asked “Fuck I am terrible at this phone-sex thing” Cass said  
“Don´t worry alpha, we will figure it out” Dean had called him alpha and that made him hard in an instant, Castiel growled and took his cock in hand.  
“I have a dildo with a knot and I am all slicked and opened from before so I am going to slide it right inside of me” Dean said and the moaned and whimpered for a second “Oh god Castiel… all in” he said  
“Fuck Dean, move babe” Cass could almost feel him on his mind “Ride me Dean, as If I was there with you. If I could touch you right now… I would kiss you, all of you, I would love to lick your hole… taste your slick… I bet it smells so wonderful like pine and leather…” Cass said  
“What are you doing Alpha… are you jacking off thinking about me?” he said  
“Ohhh Dean…. You calling me alpha does things to me…” he confessed  
“Ohhhh Cass, please knot me…. Please…” Dean moaned and punched the knot bottom. “Oh Fuuuuk” he moaned when the knot caught in his rim and he started cumming. He heard Cass roar at the other side of the line.  
“Jesus Dean… it is wonderful and painful at the same time to have you on the phone” Dean felt a pinch of pain. His Alpha was suffering as much as he was… this was stupid. “Cass, come over. There are still three more days to go… spend my heat with me… what do you say?” Dean couldn´t believe he had said that.  
“Are you sure Dean?” Cass asked surprised  
“Absolutely. Now listen carefully… I am spending my heats on an underground bunker…” Dean proceeded to give Cass the right direction to there without Sam or bobby shooting him. 30 minutes later, Cass knocked on the bunkers door and Dean opened it. For the first time they saw each other´s eyes in person, after dreaming about each other all the time, this was real in the end.  
“Hi Cass” said Dean smiling  
“Hello Dean…may I come in? Are you sure you want this? Me?” he asked  
“Yes, Cass, the fact that you worry and asked for my permission, my boundaries… makes me sure I am making the right decision” Dean locked the door again.  
“I would like to kiss you know” Said Cass and Dean launched on him to kiss him like it was their last night on earth.


	5. Mate mate mate!

The kiss left them both without air. Cass rested his forehead on Dean´s shoulder and inspired deeply smelling the scent of his mate. He shivered and felt himself harden in his trousers.  
“Dean… I need you to think about mating… because this is like nothing I have felt before and I am afraid that if we sleep together… I might bite you… I need you to tell me if you agree with this. Only you telling me no, would prevent me from mating you tonight” said Cass  
“Yes” Dean whispered scenting his Alpha and a strong wave of heat ran thought his body. Cass felt it too, this time he could physically feel it, the warmth, the smell of his mate´s heat… they looked at each other in the eye and Dean held out a hand towards Cass “Yes, make me yours Castiel”  
“Yes, mine” said the Alpha with a roar. They headed towards the bed and Dean stripped of his clothes, Cass was also getting naked fast and as soon as he finished he approached Dean with a predatory look in his eyes. He kissed Dean with all he had and then he softened his stance and held Dean in his arms. “You are beautiful Dean… the most beautiful man I had ever seen” Dean blushed a little, he was not used to compliments like that “I like how built and strong you are, manly, your scent is amazing babe” Cass kissed him softly this time, all tongue and roaming hands.  
Dean was overwhelmed. That wonderful and attractive alpha was his to take and he could feel his desire… it was really wonderful. “I am ready for you Alpha” he said knowing that calling Cass Alpha was a turn on for both of them. Cass jumped on the bed and looked at Dean “Ride me babe” he asked devouring his naked green-eyed Adonis.  
Dean smiled widely and did as asked, he jumped on the bed and straddled Cass, he reached behind him and soaked his hand on his slick and with that he lubbed Cass´s cock and sank in. Castiel couldn´t hold the moan when he felt Dean impale himself on his cock, his head fallen back with pleasure. Cass took time to caress Dean´s body, kissing all the available skin while Dean rode him slowly and sensually. He couldn´t hold his Alpha in any longer… Cass took charge and tuned the tables, with a swift move, suddenly Dean was on his back and his alpha was fucking him deep and possessively and then… he felt a pulse of pleasure and whimpered loudly.  
“Oh god! Just like that Cass, please Alpha….. it is so good…” Dean was close to lose his mind “deeper alpha, more….” He had never thought he would enjoy sex this much!  
“fuuuuk you have no idea how good you feel Dean…. My beautiful Omega…. I am going to come Dean…I am going to knot you and bite you my love” said Cass nesting between Dean´s legs and licking at his mating gland. Drunk with the scent of his mate.  
“yes! Yes! I want it, all of it Cass! Please my alpha, please… I am so close Cass!” said Dean between moans  
Castiel felt the knot growing and growing and he stilled inside Dean while his orgasm hit him like a train and he was cumming, then at the peak of his orgasm he sank his teeth on Dean. When the bite broke the skin he felt Dean scream and ropes of hot cum shot between their bellies. He felt happiness, delight, love, fear… but if was all coming from Dean.  
Cass kissed his mate “You have nothing to fear Dean. We were made for each other” he whispered while kissing him softly. Dean looked at him curiously “I can feel how much you love me already, I can feel you worry about me…don´t worry I don´t regret our mating Cass… I am a little afraid how our families would take this though” he smiled softly  
“I couldn´t care less, those who really love us will be happy that we have found each other. Those who don´t accept our love, then they don´t care about us enough… why worry? Right? You know there is people who feel they have a mate and they never find each other… how lucky are we?” Cass wondered  
“Very” said Dean kissing him softly. They made out until the knot went down and afterwards they stayed in the bed holding each other and talking, getting to know all the little things about the person they share their soul with.

They got a shower, prepared something to eat and had more sex… that was kind of the routine the second day too but it soon seemed clear that there was not going to be enough food and water for the two of them. Dean texted Bobby that he needed more food and water and later in the day there was a knock on the door.  
“Dean?” It was Sam´s voice “Dean??, please Dean I am worried” said Sam  
“Hey Sammy… why do you worry man?” said Dean  
“I felt like I could smell and alpha out here. Somebody had been sniffing around Dean..” Sam said and Dean shot a concerned look to Cass  
“Sammy, I am going to open the door but you need to stay outside. Promise me?” asked Dean  
“Alright, not a step in” said Sam  
“No matter what! You will need to trust me Sam” Dean said to the door and then went back to his alpha “Listen, he will get nervous, he will be worried but he would never hurt me. Promise me you will not attack him no matter what. He is all I have” Cass nodded.  
“Dean?” asked Sam  
“Alright, I am opening, remember your promise” Dean opened the door and let Sam see he was alright, Sam´s face softened, He was holding a box full of food   
“Did you really ate all we stored here?” Sam asked with an amused tone while giving the box to Dean who left it over the table. When Dean looked back at his brother his eyes were wide with surprise, fear, rage….?  
“Sam, remember your promise!” said Dean with a warning tone and Sam looked back at him  
“He… he is the alpha!” Sam growled and took a step forward. Dean tried to make him listen. “He… he mated you!” he had seen his bite mark, Sam took another step in and growled. Dean heard Castiel growl in warning… “You fucking bastard….I am going to kill you for touching my brother!” said Sam getting ready to attack Castiel  
“Sammuel Winchester that is enough!” shouted Dean rabid punching the wood table with both fists. The growls stopped and Sam looked at Dean surprised“Shut the fuck up and listen. He is not a random alpha, he is my true mate, his name is Castiel and I called him, explained how to get here unnoticed, I let him in, I agreed on mating. Cass? Show him please?” Dean asked  
“Alright Dean” said Castiel opening his shirt collar to let Sam see his matching mating bite  
“He let you mark him?” Sam asked. Well that was… wow  
“I am his true mate, there will be nobody else” said Dean smiling warmly to his alpha, the kind of soft smile Dean only and barely had for his closest family circle. Sam stepped back to the doorframe. “Give me a little credit brother, please. I might be Omega but I can still make my own decisions, the same as 6 months ago” Dean said  
“Obviously, sorry I over-reacted” said Sam calming down “Bobby will never believe me”  
“Don´t worry I understand you wanted to protect me. Bobby will understand, just don´t tell dad… you know how he gets..” Dean asked “And answering to the question you want to ask… yes he has been here for days that is why I ran out of food and water… alphas need lots of food while their Omegas are in heat.. they need their strength” Dean said in a jokingly tone  
“Dean….eww Don´t put images on my mind… urggg” Said Sam  
“You might see one day, who knows” Said Dean  
“I will get you more food and water” said Sam smiling “I will let you both go back to … whatever” Said Sam leaving. Dean locked the door and sighted relaxing a little  
“That went better than I expected” said Cass  
“Yeah… nobody is bleeding” agreed Dean  
“Why did you asked him to refrain from telling your dad? “asked Cass  
“He hates Omegas, he got violent when I presented Omega. I disappointed him, he expected me to be an alpha” Dean said sadly “I am not looking forward to him giving me a piece of his mind …”  
“You had no choice in presenting Omega, how could you disappoint somebody by existing? Do you think he will come around eventually? Cass asked  
“Will your family accept that you have an Omega mate?” Asked Dean and Cass´s face got suddenly serious  
“Please don´t regret us…” Dean begged and that set Cass into motion  
“Never Dean” Cass sat next to him and made Dean look him in the eye “You and I are connected in ways I can´t understand sometimes. Look at me and tell me how I feel…” he asked  
Dean kissed him and looking at him in the eye he let himself feel his mate, he felt adoration, love, respect, attraction… Castiel wanted above all to keep Dean safe and happy “You love me so much! You want to protect me” Dean said and the made Cass go a little soft.  
“I really do” said Cass  
“I feel safe with you my angel” said Dean “Take me to bed alpha” said Dean with a naughty side smile

Two days more just for themselves and the heat finished. They showered, dressed, cleaned the bunker and left it heading towards Bobby´s house. When they entered, Sam and Bobby were sitting there with Gabriel and Jimmy.  
“Welcome to the real world lovebirds” said Bobby  
“What are you guys doing here?” asked Cass to Gabe and Jimmy  
“Congratulations guys!” said Jimmy hugging Dean. He hugged him back and smiled “I owe you big time Jimmy” he whispered.  
“I didn´t want to interrupt your little honeymoon, but I have bad news” They all looked at Gabe  
“Shoot Gabe” said Cass  
“Well if you are wondering how our family will react to your mating… I can give you an example. I took Jimmy home for Sunday supper to present him as my mate” they all remained silent. Dean looked at how mortified Jimmy looked and knew that the Novaks had flipped.  
“That bad?” asked Cass  
“Well, mom cried, dad shouted like a crazy person and the list of insults towards Jimmy was never ending” said Gabe  
“They said I trapped him with my heat scent, they said I was a whore looking for his money, they said I will sleep around every alpha in the family and the business …. They were very nice…” said Jimmy “It was worse that I had anticipated… and trust me … I had anticipated bad”  
“They gave me an ultimatum, they said I should repudiate Jimmy, force him to go and break the bond with chemical erasing of the mating bite… or they would repudiate me from the family” said Gabe  
“Fuck!” Cass said shaking his head and reaching for Dean. Dean could feel his hurt and shame. “I am sorry Gabe… what are you going to both do?” he asked  
“I have some saved money, they want to repudiate me? Alright, I will move up north, build a little house with Jimmy and live our lives” he said “I don´t need them… It has been you and me all along either way right Cass?” Cass smiled and squeezed his brother´s shoulder reassuringly  
“And how about us Cass? What are we going to do?” asked Dean  
“Whatever we want Dean, do you want to move? Do you want to stay?... I don´t really care about what they have to say. I only want to be with you” said Cass  
“My family is here… I would like to stay” Dean said without hesitation  
“Alright” Cass said “We will stay” he agreed. “Mr Singer, that field where the bunker is, does it belong to you? If so, I would like to purchase it, to build a house for Dean and me, so he can live close to his family” Castiel Said.  
“Don´t call me Mr. Singer again kid, I am bobby for you. And that land is mine, so now it is all yours, no need to buy me nothing. I give it to Dean for the house. Is that what you want Dean?” Bobby asked  
“Yeah, yeah I would like that a lot” Dean answered holding Cass´s hand and squeezing   
“Well, all yours. Welcome to the family Castiel” Bobby said.

Dean hugged Cass and hide his face of his mate´s neck, smelled him and that helped him calm down. He could also sense Cass pride for protecting his mate, his concern about his family and the immense love for Dean. Dean hoped Cass could feel how much he loved him back. Cass smiled and kissed him “I know, I can feel it” he whispered only for Dean.


	6. Hell breaks loose...

Dean moved temporarily to Castiel´s apartment because they hated to sleep apart. Cass knew he had to tell his family but tried to enjoy the first days of his mating with his lovely mate. He drove Dean to the garage every morning, headed to the office and then went back to Bobby´s and they usually had dinner together. Bobby surprised them with the documents for the house within a week.  
Dean was happy but the fight Cass would have with his family was looming over them. So finally, coinciding with his birthday, Cass invited everyone, Gabe and Jimmy included to a party in their apartment. Where Cass would introduce his mate, Dean to all his family and face the music. So yes, the house looked wonderful, there was a lot of food and lot of drinks. Dean got busy in the kitchen … honestly he was kind of hiding when Cass´s family started to arrive. Michael and Hannael were first, they had brought a bottle of wine and some desert.  
“Hello?” a feminine voice said entering the kitchen. Dean tensed a little  
“Hello” Dean said turning around to find a thing and delicate woman with a tray full of cookies and a bottle of wine”  
“Let me help you” Said Dean taking the tray from her hands and placing if over the kitchen isle.  
“Thank you a lot, who are you?” she asked  
“Oh, sorry my manners. My name is Dean and you?” Dean asked  
“Oh my name is Hannael, I am Castiel´s sister in law” she said  
“Oh of course, Do you think the wine needs to go into the fridge?” Dean asked shyly   
“Sure, it is sparkling wine, cold is always better” she smiled nicely. “Honey who are you talking with? A male´s voice said entering the room. It was tall and serious but Dean could see the resemblance with Cass and Gabe.  
“Oh, Come Michael, this is Dean, this is my husband Michael, Castiel´s oldest brother” she said and Dean said Hi. “He was helping me with the food and wine”  
“Thanks for that” Said Michael looking at him weirdly “Honey, we should go out there, mom had just arrived” That made Dean tense and suddenly he heard loud voiced coming from the livingroom. Dean held a breath and headed out there. All the loud voices were due to the arrival of Gabe and his mate Jimmy.  
“What is he doing here?” said Naomi pointing at Jimmy  
“He is my mate, it is only logical he is here with me” Gabe said holding Jimmy´s hand with a protective gesture.  
“I cannot believe you are throwing away your reputation like this… if you insist on keeping this farce on, I will need you to stop coming to the family events” she said  
“Mother!” Castiel interrupted “Last time I checked this was my house. Gabe and Jimmy are my guests, so you have nothing to say about them being here” Castiel said.  
“Castiel I am open minded, you see one thing is to have an omega caterer” said Michael “But mating one? For god´s sake, it is insane those Omegas are only good for knotting and nothing else” he said and Hanna who saw Dean enter the room behind them lowered her eyes in shame when hearing her own husband talk like that in the presence of two Omegas.  
“Caterer?” asked Castiel confused.  
“Yes, that Dean from the kitchen” Michael said turning around to the kitchen door to point and finding Dean next to him.  
“Michael, Dean is not my caterer” Cass motioned Dean to approach. He did.  
“But he was in your kitchen” said Michael  
“Because this is his home” Cass said. Michael was going to ask again but Cass raised a hand and interrupted him clarifying “Dean is my mate” There was a long silence “That is why the big celebration. Dean is my true mate” Every single pair of eyes were now focused on Dean. Naomi seemed about to explode.  
“What is wrong with you both? I surely raised you better than this… this rebellious phase is getting out of hand. I order you to put an end to this craziness” she said with a passive aggressive tone  
“I am only going to say this once. You see guys, Gabriel is a saint, he has so much more patience than myself” said Castiel trying to stay calm “ You insulted his mate , threatened him to kick him out of the family… you need to reconsider your actions and your words..” Castiel was kind of growling between words, Cass stepped forward and his mother stepped backwards “If you say anything derogatory towards my mate … I am not having Gabriels patience Mother” Castiel stepped even closer and now fully growled at his mother “If you don´t like my mate, you can get the hell out of our home”   
“Cass please” said Dean holding his shoulder and that made Cass stepped back into his normal self “please calm down”  
“I have never seen you like this brother” said Michael  
“What did you expected, you both insulted his true mate” Hannael whispered. “I think we should go” she said  
“That is your choice to make” Said Cass sitting at the table and serving himself some whine from the already opened bottle.   
“I am not staying in a house with those abominations” said Naomi  
“Goodbye mother, don´t bother coming back unless you have an heartfelt apology for Dean and Jimmy” Castiel said. Naomi snorted and stormed out of the house, followed by Michael and an apologetic Hannael.   
“Happy birthday Cass, I am happy you found your true mate, Nice meeting you Dean. Bye Gabe, nice seeing you again Jimmy” she said before taking her coat and following her husband outside.  
“Fuck!” Dean said exhaling the air he had unconsciously been holding “This went fantastic”  
“Well it could have been worse” said Jimmy “Trust me”   
The four of them were joined later by bobby and Sam. It was a smaller and shorter party than anticipated but honestly, Cass didn´t really have any hope this would work out. He knew his mother quite well. Finally when Cass said goodbye to the last guests he headed inside and looked for Dean, He found him in the balcony, with a beer in hand unopened.  
“Hey babe” Cass kissed his neck “I am sorry about my family, we knew this was coming but… I am sorry for what they said…”  
“You still haven´t met my dad… and by the growling alpha I saw before I an reluctant to introduce you… My dad is an ass but I want him alive…” Dean said sadly "If he starts with his rant of insults... you might end up ripping his head off"  
“Hey babe, sorry about the growling… I don´t know what came of me… I just felt this overpowering need of keeping you safe…don´t be afraid of me… I would never hurt you Dean” Cass said.  
“I know baby, I am not afraid of you” Dean said and smiled a little “I really need a drink right now after such a shitty day” Dean said looking at the beer sadly.  
“Do you want something stronger than a beer?” asked Cass frowning at the unopened beer in Dean´s hand  
“I wish Cass but drinking during pregnancy is frowned-upon babe” Dean said looking at his mate and he saw slowly his words washing over Cass and the moment his eyes widened with the realization of what Dean had just said  
“Dean…. Oh god Dean! Are you? We are going to be parents?” Cass asked  
“Yeah Cass, I am pregnant… our mating night was quite a success” Dean stated.

Cass enveloped Dean on a hug, soft but deep. He wanted to protect Dean from any harm and then he realized “Fuck that is the reason of the growling right?” Asked Cass  
“Yeah babe, true alpha mates get overly protective with their mates during pregnancy” said Dean kissing him. “I love you Dean” said Cass “I love you more than anything mate” he repeated and then he fell onto his knees and kissed his flat stomach “Hey little pup… I am your alpha daddy. I love you too little one” he said before kissing his stomach again.  
“He is the size of a lentil Cass” said Dean “I am sure he doesn´t have ears just yet” He smiled at his silly alpha  
“I just want him know he is loved and wanted” Cass said with teary perfect blue eyes  
“Take your omega to bed alpha, please” said Dean “Happy birthday daddy” he kissed Cass and headed towards the bedroom.


	7. Some light into the life of Omegas

Two weeks later, the inevitable happened. Dean was in the supermarket with Cass, he had wondered into the bakery section while Cass shopped for some veggies when he heard a familiar voice calling his name  
“Dean?” When he turned around, John Winchester was there, a case of beer oh each hand.  
“Hey dad… how are you?” Dean said feeling very nervous. He wondered if he could make it out of this encounter before Cass came looking for him…  
“I went to Bobby´s yesterday looking for you but he told me you were no longer living there…but he didn´t want to tell me where you are living now” John said  
“I live in an apartment downtown” he said  
“Interesting… living downtown is expensive…how can you afford it?” said Dean  
“I have a job at bobby´s” Dean said annoyed but then he calmed down and regained control “listed Dad, I am glad to see you but I need to finish this and head to work… so let´s chat another time” Said Dean moving away from John but his dad held his arm tightly… a bit on the harsh side  
“Don´t you dare turning away from me Dean” John said angrily “I am talking to you”  
“Dad” Dean wined “You are hurting me, please” he begged but John dragged him close and moved his jacket aside to look at his mating point. He saw the bite and growled  
“You let yourself be claimed… I should have known … that is how you pay rent? You are somebody´s bitch?” John asked angrily and Dean was about to start crying. Then Cass appeared around the corner rabid. He had felt Dean´s distress thanks to the mating bond.  
“Take your hands off my mate” he growled facing John.  
“He is my son, I do as I want with him” he confronted Cass “Just because he presents to you doesn´t mean you can tell me what to do…” John´s words shattered when Cass ´fist connected with his face. John planked  
“Dean are you alright?” Cass rushed towards him but Dean was having a panic attack “You need to calm down babe… dean? Dean please try to calm down, look at me, Dean look at me” Dean was having trouble breathing. Cass held him and placed Dean´s head over his mating gland feeling how instantly Dean calmed down a little. Dean scented his mate and stopped trembling. His breathing became stable and calm.   
“I am sorry Cass” Dean whispered  
“Nothing to be sorry about, we are going home” Cass held Dean on his arms and carried him bridal style to the car while people in the supermarket tended to John. Castiel called Sam and explained what had happened, Sam agreed to take care of it. While driving home, Dean felt horrible, guilty and weak… he was silently crying and holding himself like he was terrified. He was so pale and weak that Cass decided to take him to the hospital instead. There was a nice red-head doctor with a brilliant smile that made Dean and Cass feel better almost immediately.  
“Well Dean, everything in your blood-work is alright, you are a healthy man and the baby is doing great” she said  
“Thanks god, I am sorry if I overreacted but he was looking awful and I was worried…” Cass said  
“You did great Castiel, a pregnant Omega is no joke, you need to come regularly so we can keep an eye on the little baby, we need to minimize the risk” she said  
“Risk?” Cass asked  
“Yeah, well there are not many Omegas in the world and that is partially due to the high mortality rate during pregnancy, up to 50%, so we need to keep an eye on Dean and the little one” she said and realizing the panic spreading in Castiel´s face she knew Castiel had no idea about the risks “You didn´t know…”  
“No… If I had know such thing I wouldn´t have risked… Dean?” Cass asked feeling their bond “Dean… you knew Omega pregnancies had that high mortality rate… why didn´t you tell me…” Cass asked  
“Not that I had much time to think about it… we got pregnant on our mating night. But nonetheless… I… once I knew I was pregnant… I want this Cass. I want my baby…” Dean said  
“Oh darling, I want the baby too, but you need to tell me this things, because we need all the information we could gather because… I need you both healthy and safe” Cass said and then he kissed Dean on the lips gently “I love you” he whispered.  
“Well I have a book, as far as I know it is the only book on Omegas. Not much to work on… what I do know is that much of the stuff on that book is seriously wrong or biased towards the alpha point of view” Dean said and Cass looked at the doctor  
“Dean might be right, there is only one book, I have it too although I never dreamt that I would cross paths with an Omega, such few left…” she said sadly  
“Not really, we are more than you think, many Omegas hide their designation to avoid facing prejudice” Dean said “I know many, there are more than a hundred living in the state right now” he added. Castiel and Dr. Bradbury looked at him in awe. “They are scared of coming out, maybe the reason of that high mortality rate is that when they need a doctor they are too afraid to go…”  
“I… I don´t know what to say…” she confessed “the reality is that, we don´t really know much about Omegas health, therefore those data about their health or pregnancy and labor might be biased …anyway, my lack of knowledge in the topic reinforces my idea that extra appointments will help us recognize any issues before we get into trouble. Do you guys agree with me?” she asked  
“Better safe than sorry?” Cass asked looking at Dean who smiled softly to his mate  
“Yeah, I agree” Dean said.  
As his pregnancy progressed Dean and Cass saw their house being built, finished, furnished and seven months later, they moved in. Dean went to biweekly check-ups with Dr. Bradbury and she did all the imaginable tests and measurements. She interviewed Dean about his health, habits, diet, sex life… both Dean and their little pup were healthy and strong. They were going to have a little boy. Cass and Dean had agreed on calling him Ben.  
Castiel´s family still didn´t talk to him except by the strictly necessary. He was too good at his job to get fired at the family business. One day, Cass and Dean got a gift basket with all kinds of baby stuff, from Hannael and Michael. Dean had told Cass that despite this was probably Hannael idea, the fact that Michael had signed the card… was a sign that maybe his brother would eventually come around. They heard about a monumental tantrum Naomi had when she heard the news of Dean´s pregnancy. Neither Cass not Dean wanted that stress in their lives so they ignored it.  
Dean never stopped the annotations in the Omega book and one day he realized he was himself writing a book about Omegas. Then He though … that maybe it was time that the right information made it out there and became available to all the Omegas, hiding in fear, not understanding what was happening in their lives and to their bodies. He decided to go to Cass for advice.  
“Can I ask you something?” Dean wondered  
“Sure darling” Cass said an kissed him on the cheek “tell me”  
“Well it is about your job…I was wondering, what kind of steps a writer had to go through to publish a book” Dean said and Cass frowned a little  
“Dean are you thinking about writing a book?” he wondered. His mate was incredibly smart so why not?  
“I kind…of .. I already did, I think” said Dean and showed Cass the Omega book and his notebook.  
“Dean… this here is…” Cass sailed through the pages in his notebook. “This is incredibly accurate and detailed and… wow babe, you did write a book” said Cass in awe  
“Do you think it is publishable?... you see when I presented Omega, my dad was ashamed, nobody in my family had ever seen one, so I had no information about what to expect, how heats would be … Sam got me that book, this is the only one that exists apparently. I started writing this because… I found the other book inaccurate, it was written for Alphas…. It didn´t answer any of my questions about being Omega… I didn´t even know I could enjoy my heats…” Dean said the last thing as a faint whisper and then he looked at Cass and confessed “you have no idea how terrifying it is to wake up one day and be different, everyone says we are suddenly inferior, incapable of living a normal life, we are only good to pleasure alphas… so I woke up one day and I was a nameless useless whore… hidden because any alpha might come and use me against my will…” Dean was not trembling and Cass was immediately enveloping him in his arms. “At least I had Sam and Bobby… otherwise who knows”  
“I cannot even begin to understand how terrifying that might feel” Cass said honestly “And you went to this book and you found nothing useful?” he asked  
“Well, there is information about how to use an Omega, how he must present, what is expected of his behavior, what the Alpha should expect during the heats, the timing and synchronization with ruts, pregnancy and delivery… but there is no information about Omega anatomy, or hormones during heats, how to know your heat is coming, how to pass you heat if you don´t want to spend it with an Alpha, birth control? Not even considered, Omega rights? Apparently none…” Dean added” You know Sam is studying law, I asked him to help me with the interpretation of the law. All the Omega Laws were passed last century, they were invalidated by the process or re-writing of the constitution at the beginning of this century, nobody added any of the older Omega Laws because we were supposed to get extinct. So in the eyes of the law, there is nothing that separates me from any other citizen… but by the fear and the bias towards Omegas nobody is fighting for their rights. Your bother and you are the first two males in our state in mating officially an Omega as their life partner, not as their owner in the last 30 years” Dean said  
“I need to admit I didn´t know anything about this either… I also thought Omegas had no rights… in my family they always…talked about Omegas in such way…please don´t get mad at me…” Cass said pleading for understanding  
“I don´t get mad. You were never taught to consider that Omegas were also people, the bias people like your family have is what makes us go into hiding, the prejudice makes us pariahs nobody pays attention to” Dean said “I think I should get this published but who would publish it? And Omega book from the Omega point of view...” he said  
“I will” Castiel said “You are right, it is time to break this tendency, we can do this. I will have your back” Cass said  
“Are you sure, your family might get angry… and it will bring attention to us” Dean said   
“We are just another normal couple, let´s try to behave like it and show people we are just like them, example is the best way to teach others” said Cass and Dean kissed him  
“Thanks for supporting me on this crazy idea” Dean said  
“I love you, I will help you get to the end of the world” Cass said.

One month later, Castiel and Gabriel had gone over the manuscript suggesting additions and some style changes, Dean asked Dr. Bradbury to give him information about Omega´s general anatomy that he included on an annex. All the information about pregnancy was also there, hormonal levels, precautions, one of the published sonograms was of Ben. Sam helped Dean finish the Omega Wrights section and the books was finished. Cass sent it to print and produce without many issues. Dean informed the Omega network of his work and suddenly they cut all contact with him. Only 15 days later, it hit the libraries and then unexpectedly it made the news and things got crazy.


	8. The seed of the Omega revolution

The Novaks tried to retrieve the books from the libraries when they found out what they had published but at that point it was impossible, It was being sold and demanded everywhere. Two news bans were parked at the gate of Dean and Castiel´s home and they were reporting on them almost 24/7 they had become the news of the moment.  
“We are here live at the door of their house. A housed owned by Dean Winchester, and Omega where he lives with his husband Castiel Novak, an alpha from Novak publishers. We did some digging and we have not only found that the land and the house belongs to the Omega but also, he holds a job at Singer´s Garage just around the corner where he works as a mechanic. Although we haven´t seen Dean Winchester over there because he is pregnant with their first pup” Said the reporter.  
“Thanks Debbie. I don´t what do you think guys, this is unbelievable. We thought Omegas were almost extinct and mostly kept to themselves and we have one here that seemed to like the attention” Said the tv presented from the stage  
“I think that he is making a big mistake letting his husband get all this attention” said one man “I mean Novak, he is allowing his Omega too much room” he said. He obviously was one of those who thought that Omegas should be kept hidden at home for the pleasure of their Alpha. Dean frowned when he heard that.  
“Well let´s remember that Castiel and Dean are married, there is no ownership contract” Another woman said trying to make the man understand that not everyone had the same point of view as him towards Omegas.  
“But they are mated, so Dean belongs to his husband” The later man argued. Fucking asshole thought Castiel throwing worried glances to his husband sitting in the couch next to him.  
“Not more than you belong to your wife! You are mated aren´t you?” The tall woman argued back “You have too many prejudice, and if you had read Dean´s book, you will see that what he wanted is just to rectify this. The lack of knowledge that leads to prejudice” she finished. And Dean softened his stance.  
“Oh c´mon he just wants the fame…” another said and both Cass and Dean snorted at the same time.  
“Then why is he not here, making money…” said another man and then he stood up from his seat “You are all thinking that Omegas are going extinct, you are quite wrong, they might have been into hiding because the way society had treated them but there is many Omegas “ the man made a pause and straightened his jacket “There are many of us, we have been here all along and maybe Dean is what we needed to finally stop hiding” he said and all his colleagues looked at him in awe. All eyes on him “I am Omega, like Dean I hold a job and own my home… so what I am not different that you thought I was a minute ago. Maybe is time you Alphas and Bettas get used to this” he said “It seems things are going to change”   
Dean and Cass looked at each other surprised. “This is crazy” said Dean “it is just a book”  
“No babe, not just a book. You dared to speak your truth and you hit so many hearts, all those hiding, all their families, they want a normal life, a chance to be themselves. They might have been waiting for someone brave like you to guide them” Cass said   
“Well it is easy for me to be brave, I am mated, loved, protected by a feared and powerful Alpha… but not too long ago I was a scared shit that was afraid and confused… that wished I could go back in time and present Alpha… so what a shitty guide they waited for” Dean said  
“Hey, don´t be so hard on yourself, we are all entitled to be afraid. I am afraid too” Cass said  
“You? Why?” Dean asked  
“I am afraid to lose you or Ben” said Castiel and that softened Dean´s frown. He hugged his alpha lovingly as close as his huge belly allowed him to “We are doing fine, and Ben will soon be here in our arms” Dean whispered reassuringly.  
“I love you and I admire you babe that is why I understand there will be people to have you as their inspiration” he said “You inspire me to be a better person, a better husband, a better alpha every second”  
“Many hate me… like my dad. Sam told me he had a rage outburst when he knew about the book” Dean confessed “he said something horrible about me being pregnant…” Cass could see the hurt deep in Dean´s eyes.  
“I know babe, Sam told me. I am sorry your dad didn´t come around about the designation…I thought that maybe if he knew he was going to be a grandad… but apparently that was not good news either” Cass said annoyed “I don´t know what the fuck is his problem  
“Well, his loss. Let´s eat something, Ben is starving!” Dean proclaimed while softly caressing his swollen belly.  
“All right… and what does “Ben” want for lunch?” Castiel asked smiling  
“Pancakes?” said Dean and Cass burst in laughter. He had never been happier than here with his mate, his husband and they were about to be parents.

The following two weeks they were the target of examples of have and admiration, people sent them letters telling them how important this was to them and their loved ones. Other sent them hate mail. Sam started to sort it out before letting Dean see it. Some threats were too graphic and some even targeted their baby therefore Dean and Cass had asked Sam to filter them a little. The books sold out and Despite the popular demand Novaks publishing voted no to print more. Naomi, Michael and Castiel had a heated argument and despite Michael somewhat trying to make peace among them, finally Castiel had left the company with the right to publish the book himself as only payment.  
“I don´t want you to go” said Michael stopping by Cass´s office while he was getting his things on a box  
“I can´t stay here, it is a matter of principles” Cass said  
“I understand but… when am I going to see you now… fuck I had already lost Gabe, we talk and all but he lives far. Now I am loosing you too…” Michael said regretful  
“Hey” Cass sat next to him “I am not going anywhere Michael, I live in town, we can get together all the time, You know I love you and Hannael, my nieces are amazing, I don´t want to loose touch with you either” Cass said  
“I am sorry for how I reacted when you introduced Dean to us” Michael confessed and Cass was very surprised  
“thanks, that means a lot” Said Cass  
“I know Dean might hate me but … maybe if he feels comfortable we can give me a second chance…” said Michael smiling softly  
“Dean doesn´t hate anybody… he is an amazing person. I will let him know, sure he will be happy to hear this” Cass said and then asked “What made you change your mind? I f you don´t mind me asking?”   
“Well, Hannael gave me the longest speech about equality of designations I had ever heard. She was really disappointed in me, she said she didn´t know she had married a miserable racist that enjoyed making people suffer. I saw she was truly hurt by my behavior… so I started to consider that maybe she was right, I was letting my prejudices tell me things. So I payed attention to you” he said  
“To me?” Cass asked wondering  
“Yeah, and you know what I saw?, my little brother happy. Then I got a copy of the book and read it” That made Cass look at Michael in awe “Yes, I read it and I realized that… I knew nothing about Omegas. How does a person like Dean who was a normal young man wake up one day and he is treated like he was barely human… something to.. fuck. I considered the possibility that one of my kids might present Omega… and I understood that they would still be my kids, I would still want them safe, protected, happy” said Michael and when Cass was about to say how proud he was of Michael his phone started ringing. It was Dean  
“Hey my love, is everything alright?” asked Cass  
“Cass this is Sam, Dean is in labor we are at hospital, Dr. Bradbury is checking on him. Hurry up man” Said Sam  
“I am on my way” Said Cass and then turning to Michael “Dean is in labor” and he panicked.  
“Wait wait, I will drive you to the hospital, you are in no condition to hit the road” Michael said and hugged his brother. “Everything is going to be alright”  
“Let´s go….. fuck Mike I am going to be a dad!” Cass said  
“And you will do great” He said getting in the Cass and driving Cass to the hospital as fast as possible.


	9. Sweet & Sour

Cass and Michael arrived to the hospital and saw Sam in the waiting room. Cass made short introductions while the nurse talked to an old woman and then rushed to ask to see Dean.  
“Don´t worry Mr. Novak, he is doing great, Dr. Bradbury is with him. Follow me” she said. Cass said Bye with his hand to his brothers and disappeared after the doors. Six hours later Cass was sitting by Dean´s bed looking at him with a silly happy face while Dean held their little son Ben. Dr. Bradbury called in Sam and Michael to see their new nephew.  
“Hey guys we don´t want to interrupt your bonding time but we were really looking forward to check on you three” said Sam.  
“C´mon in” said Dean softly and then frowned when he saw Michael get in behind Sam.  
“Mike you didn´t have to wait all this hours” said Cass  
“Don´t be silly Cass, I wanted to make sure you were all going good, congratulations” Michael hugged Castiel happily and Dean lost the frown and smiled softly.  
“I am a dad Mike, come meet Ben” He said braking the embrace and moving Michael closer to Dean and the baby   
“Hey Dean, congratulations” he said softly trying to test the waters  
“Thanks Michel, this is Ben” Dean moved the blanket so Michael and Sam could see him better.  
“He looks a lot like you… but he had Cass´s blue eyes” he said and then touched Ben´s little hand “Hey little Ben, hey Benny” and Ben had a spontaneous smile  
“He likes Benny I guess” said Dean “Thanks for driving Cass over here, I bet he was a little nervous” Dean said  
“He trembled like a flan. I wish I could know what it feels to carry and deliver a baby but I can tell you how it feels from the other side and it is scary, most of all because there is nothing we can do to help out the two most important people in the world, your partner and your pup…you just hope everything works out… he was like a flan and just wanted to get here fast to be there for you. He loves you very much” said Michael.  
“And I love him as much, I will never hurt him Michael, I hope you know that…” Dean said looking at Michael.  
“Dean… I am sorry…” started Michael  
“I know, forget it. We are good right?” Dean said smiling  
“Yeah yeah. Thanks” Said Michael getting back to Cass  
“Can I hold Benny?” Sam asked with tearful eyes  
“Of course right Ben, you want to go up there with uncle Sam?” Said Dean popping the baby closer to Sam who held him with hesitant hands.   
“Hey there little munchkin” Sam kissed Ben´s head and rocked the baby softly “This is unbelievable Dean” he said “He is so perfect”  
“I know” Dean closed his eyes and rested for a minute. He was so tired…  
“Well guys, Dean and Ben need some rest, if you don´t mind taking care of spreading the word that everything went well and Ben is healthy… we will try get some rest” said Cass taking Ben from Sam´s arms  
“I will call Bobby” said Sam  
“And dad, tell dad Ben was born” asked Dean and despite Sam´s frown Dean´s eyes were sure.  
“Alright as you wish” he agreed.  
“I will call Gabe” he said and then added “Do you even want me to tell mom and dad?” He wondered  
“I don´t care” said Cass and Michael nodded in understanding. “Hannael will be happy to know everything went well”

Two days later they took Ben home, and for a whole week they enjoyed their baby, learned the new routines and Cass tried to help Dean as much as possible so he could recover from the labor. Bobby stopped by with groceries every now and then to help a little and hold his grandson. On the weekend, Gabe and Jimmy, Michael and Hannael stopped by to bring them a little present for Ben.  
“You guys didn´t really need to buy anything” Dean said while Cass unwrapped the present. A nice carousel with plush little bees to attach to Ben´s crib. Dean smiled when Cass said “Bees!”  
“It is so cute” Dean thanked them. Ben was now on Jimmy´s arms and when all the rest retreated to the living room, Dean signaled Jimmy to follow him upstairs with Ben.  
“He needs to get changed” Dean said “You are making googly eyes to my kid… are you thinking about it?” Dean wondered and saw Jimmy squeak a little to the question “Tell me, nobody will understand better than me” Jimmy looked at him and softened his stance  
“We have been trying… nothing happened in the first two heats, the third one is approaching and I am getting a little nervous” he admitted  
“I guess it is normal, not that we had any time to plan things but, I understand … you are afraid both if it happens and if it doesn´t right?” Dean asked and Jimmy nodded softly  
“Well… I had been taking precautions and I know it takes a while to disappear completely but … what if something is wrong with me? What if I can´t do it…?” Asked Jimmy  
“How is Gabe dealing with it? Because these silly alphas tend to blame everything on them… is he taking the blame for the delay?” Dean asked  
“I don´t know really… he pretends not to care too much, he said that it will happen when it happen… but I see him looking at me in a way… sometimes it feels like he regrets the mating” Jimmy whispered  
“That is a bunch of nonsense Jimmy, Gabe loves you! that much I can tell” Dean said while Dressing the last leg of Ben´s little onesie. Dean smiled. Walked downstairs followed by Jimmy and straight into Gabe´s apace and put Ben into his arms “He wanted to meet his uncle Gabe” And then walked away letting a surprised Gabe holding Benny and a flabbergasted Jimmy blushing all over.  
Gabriel looked at his mate and smiled softly with bright eyes. “He is so tiny” he whispered and Jimmy approached them  
“Yeah, he has Castiel´s eyes, so blue and inquisitive” Jimmy said and kissed Gabe´s cheek   
“I am so ready to have one of our own” said Gabe startling Jimmy “I am sorry It didn´t work out the first two times, I am nervous and sometimes I play it as I don´t care much but Jimmy… I am all in my love, with both feet” He confessed  
“Me too my alpha, we will figure it out” He said kissing him softly in the lips. Only to be interrupted by a crying baby in Gabe´s arms. Gabe tried to calm him by rocking him softly but Benny kept crying loud and Gabe was frowning and trying to shush him.  
“Changing your mind already?” asked Jimmy slightly amused. Dean came in the room and held Ben who calmed down almost immediately  
“How did you do it” Jimmy wondered  
“My smell soothes him, it is a bonding thing” Dean explained. And Jimmy relaxed into Gabe´s touch.

So, all their family- or those who wanted to be part of their family- had come over their home to meet Ben, congratulate them and spend time with them. Both Dean and Cass pretended they didn´t care much about the absence of their parents. Dean asked Sam how dad had reacted to the news and Sam changed topic… so bad. And Cass didn´t even dare to ask, Michael had never said anything so Cass didn´t even know if his parents knew they were grandparents. Soon the news published a picture of Dean and Cass pushing Ben´s stroller at the park.  
They had been too busy and too happy to pay attention to the news but while they were in their bubble, a whole revolution was starting. Omegas from all over the country had read the book and suddenly they knew their rights. They were demanding equality everywhere. There had been a wave of famous people, from sports, film and music industry … coming out of hiding and publicly declaring they were Omega. There was a moral confrontation running across the country between those who supported equality and those who were conservative and wanted to force Omegas back.  
“You see nobody cares that he is Omega, but why is he going around flashing it… like it is something to be especially proud of?” A host of the tv show they had on said   
“Should we be watching this?” wondered Cass. Dean shush him   
“What do you mean flash it? He is what he is, the same way everyone knows you are Alpha, you say it many times… did anybody told you to hide your designation because you are flashing it around?” Asked an angry collaborator in the show and then all the guests started arguing back and forth. The conversation was placated by the host while he announced that there was a national demonstration planned for next Sunday to try lobby the politicians to pass a special law declaring all genders equal as well as special protection for true-alphas.   
Dean and Cass looked at each other and smiled. On Sunday they were at the demonstration, Hannael was taking care of Ben because they didn´t want to risk the pacific demonstration being attacked by radicals and getting Ben hurt. There were hundreds, no, there were thousands of people marching on the streets with signs. Many recognized Dean and Cass and welcomed them. Nobody had ever seen so many Omegas in almost a century. The government reacted, they held a voting and after two weeks with a 50:50 block. The gender equality law passed.

“It is all because of you Dean” Said Cass that night holding his husband close “you are the bravest man I have ever met”  
“I love you Cass” Dean said getting lost in Cass´s smell and made love passionately.

A sudden noise in the house woke up Dean in the middle of the night, he thought for a second that maybe Ben was crying, but no, no cries. Another noise downstairs… it sounded like somebody was in the house. Dean woke Cass up immediately and the Alpha got into alert mode, armed himself with a baseball bat he went downstairs. Dean run towards Ben´s room. The baby was in the crib, thanks god.  
Dean heard noises of struggle and feared for Cass but he had probably a couple of seconds to make the toughest decision in his life: protect his mate or his baby. He chose Ben with a broken heart, held him in his arms carefully enveloped in the blanket and exited the room towards the master bedroom where they had a balcony with a staircase to the garden. Grabbed his phone and place it in his pocket. Noises told him that somebody was getting up the stairs, he was running out of time. Dean run, down the stairs, across the garden and into the field towards the bunker. He locked himself in and called 911 to report the break in. “Please Cass be alright, please please” Dean was now in panic mode holding Ben close to his heart.


	10. The worst fears came true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is painful. I think it reflects well the fear and the panic Dean was feeling.  
> Warning! Violence, Death, gunshots and lots of panic. If this is a trigger for you, don´t read it.

Dean tried to sooth Ben who was frantic feeling the fear emanating from Dean. Dean concentrated into the bond, his connection with Cass to let him know he was safe but also to feel if his mate was safe… but there was nothing. He couldn´t feel Cass at all.  
He didn´t even realized he was crying until he tried to calm down when he heard the police sirens. He recomposed himself, dry the tears. Held Ben close in his arms. Relieved feeling that the police was coming, help was here, hopeful that they will scare the intruders away and Dean could only hope that Cass was still alive. Because he was a strong Alpha, he was a strong Alpha capable of defending himself… “I am safe Cass, be careful” Dean tried to say thought the bond. He tried to remain positive but the sound of gunfire somewhere outside made him muffle a scream.  
“OMG OMG….. What am I going to do…. What is going on?” Dean was lost in fear. Ben in his arms cried softly and brought him to reality. He soothed the baby regaining some calm. Outside it was all silent all the sudden. Dean kept trying to feel Cass but there was nothing.  
He lulled Ben into silence and placed him on the bunked bed. He dialed Sam.  
“Dean? Is everything alright?” Sam had been asleep… what time it was? Dean checked, the phone said 4 am.  
“Sam, somebody got into the house, I ran with Ben but Cass tried to stop them…. I called the police and there were shots somewhere…. I don´t know where Cass is!” Dean said frantically.  
“where are you Dean?” Sam asked worried and the noise in the phone told him he was getting dressed.  
“Bunker with Ben…. Sam I don´t know where Cass is… I can´t feel him through the mating bond” Clarified Dean and Sam remained silent for a second realizing the extent of what his brother was saying…   
“Listen, stay there, I am heading your way. Don´t open the door for anyone but me. Stay on the line with me alright?” Sam lived a couple of minutes’ drive away from Bobby´s “I am waking bobby up too”  
Dean heard noise, bobby cursing, more noise, Sam saying something about police car … more noise and probably some running.  
“Tell me what is going on Sam… please” asked Dean but he got no answer. He remained on the line. Hearing about what they were seeing was at least a little window into the reality outside. Dean needed to know.  
“The cop is dead” he heard Bobby say in the background, then Sam´s voice corroborated “this one too, take cover Bobby, we don´t know if they are still here”  
“Take the rifle Sam, we need to look for Cass” said Bobby again.  
“Dean, is there everything alright your side?” asked Sam now at the phone his voice only a whisper.  
“I am safe … please be careful “ said Dean who was now petrified. The tension was so high that he didn´t realise he was holding the metal table so hard he had broken the skin and was bleeding.  
“Stay on the line” Sam said and he heard muffled noises again. Noise that felt like they were breaking into the house thought the main door.   
“Any signs of Cass?” said Bobby far away from the phone. “There are signs of struggle here…” a muffled sound where Dean thought he heard “… lots of blood” Dean was holding his breath and felt his heart beating loudly like trying to pound out of his chest, suddenly he couldn´t hold himself upwards and fell to his knees. He kept trying to hear what they were saying, he was so concentrated on the phone that a loud bang from the bunker door made him jump with fear. Loud noises were now coming from outside the door, unintelligible voices. He took Ben and locked himself into the bathroom, it was the only remaining place. He placed Ben into the shower plate and moved the bathroom cabinet to cover the door.   
“Sam, somebody is here!, please Sam…. Please I have Ben with me… help me!” But he couldn´t hear Sam Answering, there was just running and agitated sounds on the line. “Bobby!” Sam said and Dean´s attention shifted towards the phone again.

Suddenly he felt it… it was Cass. He felt the bond. Cass was alive! But what he felt was not good… he felt pain, fear, the deepest sadness…”If only I could hold you one more time” that was something he had never felt from Cass before… he realized Castiel was saying goodbye “I love you Dean”. Dean had no words he remained stuck to the phone waiting Sam to say something to Cass, waiting to hear his mate´s voice. Something. What he heard was not a relieved Sam, on the contrary he heard Sam scream. The connection with Castiel was lost and the last feeling he had gotten from him was “run Dean!”  
“No no noooo!” Sam screamed. Some gunshots. There was louder banging on the bunker´s door…. Gunshots close. They were getting through the main door, they were shooting the lock. More white noise on the phone and a distant bobby “Is he alive?” … Dean couldn´t hear the answer because whoever was outside had broken in and were now banging at the bathroom door. This will not hold. 

“Sam!!!!!!! Sam they got in, they are into the bunker!” screamed Dean on the phone, Ben cried and the banging on the door grew in intensity. The cabinet glass broke over Dean.  
“Bobby they are getting into the bunker” said Sam that had heard Dean scream this time, Dean felt a little pang of relief. They were coming, his family was trying to save them.  
“The bitch is here with the kid” a male voice said  
“Kill him too and get the kid” said a female voice.  
Dean looked around to see what he had around that could be used as a weapon. He had to keep those animals away from Ben. Cass was dead, she had said “kill him too” fuck Dean had felt it.

He was the only protection Ben had. Dean prayed that Sam and Bobby could stop them. Gunshots somewhere outside and louder banging. Dean held on the other side and armed himself with a piece of glass. Ben was crying loud and all Dean´s senses wanted him to hold his baby and sooth him. But the banging on the door was intense. With every thrust the door broke a little further, soon Dean would not be able to contain them.  
A couple of gunshots on the other side of the door made Dean scream. Then there was silence  
“Dean? Dean!!!” it was Sam´s voice. “Dean are you alright?, I am here, let me in. It is over” Dean then sat on the floor and cried.  
“Give me a second Sam, give me a second, Ben is alright” He said checking on his son. Dean was bleeding on both hands, he wrapped the worst one with a towel.  
“Dean, please, help me open the door” Sam said pleading.  
Dean moved the vanity a little and Sam pushed the remaining of the door which was mainly reduced to shreds. Sam´s strong arms and relieved smell enveloped him.   
“They are dead or gone” said Bobby “The cops are coming”   
Dean was numb, Ben was still crying but he was in some kind of shock, he was shaking badly. Sam helped him outside the bunker and Bobby carried a hiccuping Ben in his arms. When Dean turned towards the house, he muffled a scream when he saw the flames devouring the top floor and the reflection of the police sirens filling it all. He had lost Cass, his home and almost his son tonight.  
Dean felt like he was going to vomit and he lost consciousness.


	11. Come back to me

When Dean came to, he was in a hospital bed. Sam was sitting by his side with a worried face.  
“Sam…” Dean whispered and that brought back his brother from his train of thought and he saw his exhale relieved  
“Dean you had me so worried. You had been out for 20 hours!” Sam held his hand  
“Where is Ben?” he asked with a rap voice  
“Jimmy offered to watch over him. Gabe and Jimmy flew over here as soon as I told them what happened” Sam said. Dean closed his eyes and a tear slipped down his cheeks. Of course Castiel´s brothers were there… loosing him would be terrible for them too.  
“I need to see Cass” said Dean on a whisper “I need to see him Sam” Sam´s face showed pain but he nodded  
“He is on a comma… the doctors are still running some tests” Said Sam and Dean´s eyes opened wide in shock. Sam realized that Dean had been thinking his husband was dead and explained immediately “He is alive Dean, he is. Please calm down Dean, I will take you to him as soon as the doctor allows me to” Sam said again and again until Dean calmed down.  
“Oh god Sam… I felt him die… what happened?” Asked Dean trying to sit in the bed his hands hurt.  
“Calm down, calm down, listen. The people who assaulted your house belong to a radical group, they claim they need to eradicate Omegas and what they represent… something about corrupting the purity of the race…bullshit. Radical, violent bullshit. They wanted to slaughter you and Cass to set an example and scare the Omegas… stop the equality movement. They wanted Benny... because he is true-alpha” Sam explained  
“Fuck… so this had been all because of me?” Dean asked  
“No Dean… stop this. Don´t you dare blame yourself for them, alright?” Sam sighted When I found Cass they had him with tied hands and feet at the top of the balcony.. they were..”Sam hesitated and looked away from Dean  
“Tell me” Dean demanded  
“They had a rope around his neck and before Bobby or myself could do anything, they hanged him like…” Sam felt silent and Dean covered his mouth with his hand to avoid screaming. “I got to him as soon as possible but when I got him down he was not breathing… I was doing CPR when you told us they were breaking into the bunker. Cass was dead when I left him, We went to you. When the paramedics arrived. They tended to you and one guy went to check on Cass and found some superficial breathing and a weak pulse. The doctors are still running tests…”  
“I want to see him right the fuck now” Dean said sitting on the bed completely. He had both hands wrapped with bandages. Sam helped him get into some clothes and walked with him to a room at the end of the corridor. Michael was there sitting by Cass, holding his hand.  
Dean cried silently while approaching his mate. Still, laying on that bed, he was looking horrible. There was a black bruise that was forming around his neck. Dean felt like his Knees were shaky and weak. Sam had seen him tremble and immediately approached and supported him.  
“You need to lay down Dean…” Sam said "You have been though a lot"  
“Then I will lay down right here, by Cass” he said. His tone had been so absolute that Michael and Sam had helped him lie down next to his Alpha.  
“Leave us alone for a moment please” Dean said and the brothers complied.  
Dean caressed Castiel´s face. Kissed his cheek and hide his face into his neck, scenting his mate and letting Cass feel Dean was here with him. He hugged him sofly.  
“You are alive” dean said “I thought I had lost you Cass, I love you my alpha” Dean held him. A little part of him had expected Cass to wake up but the rational part knew that maybe that was not going to happen anytime soon.

Two days later, doctors had come to their room. It was their room because when Dean had refused to move away from Cass they had placed another bed into the room. Honestly Dean still slept by Cass most of the time.  
“Castiel doesn´t seem to have a major spinal damage. It is certainly almost a miracle he hadn´t broken his neck on the incident” Dean glared at the idiotic doctor, he had heard that a couple of times, people avoiding to call the attack as it was, they called it event, incident, accident… it was infuriating. “He has some swelling into the brain that is not allowing us to examine the damage due to oxygen deprivation, we will have to do a minor surgery to extract the excess of fluid and then examine the brain” The doctor said "We need approval for surgery"  
“Do it” said Dean “do anything you need to give him a change to come back to me” he said. The doctor turned from Dean and asked Michael as Castiel older alpha brother to sign the documents to allow the surgery, but Dean cut him down, took the documents and signed.  
“I am the husband, that is my decision. Omegas can sign papers too you know?” Dean said and the doctor glared at him. He was obviously not happy with Omega rights.  
“I am sorry for the doctor´s behavior” said the male nurse tending to Cass “He is a little bit traditional but he is a good surgeon. Your husband will be in good hands” he said,  
“Thanks” Dean was grateful for the gesture. 

Surgery lasted a couple of hours and in the doctor´s words, it had been flawless. Castiel´s vitals had been a little erratic but stabilized as soon as his mate laid down by his side. Dean was one day later discharged and he could go home, but he still remained by Cass´s side almost every minute of the day, unless he was with Ben. Doctor confirmed two days later that swelling of the brain had gone down and that apparently brain function was intact. Then what was keeping Cass from waking up? Had dean asked. Nobody had an answer... weeks passed by.

Castiel opened his eyes and found himself on a hospital room, alone. He tried to take some of the cables and move and all the alarms started beeping around him. A nurse came running into the room and smiled. “Welcome back Castiel, your brother Gabriel is around here, he probably went downstairs to get a coffee, I will call him”  
“I need to go to Dean” he said. He needed to hug his mate but there was something else. A physical need, Dean was in heat.  
“You have been in a come for almost two months, you will need to stay in the hospital for a while before they discharge you. I will call Dean he will be running back here like crazy” he said smiling softly to Cass "He has been by your side all the time"  
“No he won´t you don´t understand. He is my true mate, we share a very strong mating bond and I can tell he cannot come over here right now, I need to go to him” he said and the nurse opened his eyes wide in understanding.  
“Your omega mate in in heat isn´t it? That is the stimuli that had awaken you! This in incredible! I will get you a cell phone so you can talk to him, but you have been in a coma Castiel, no solid foods for two months, no moving for two months, you are too weak to help Dean thought it” The nurse explained nicely.  
“Get me that phone” Cass growled annoyed “And get me out of all this cables and tubes”  
Castiel let himself feel the bond and he felt Dean….he focused on his mate “I love you mate”  
On the other side of the bond he felt: surprise, happiness, pain, happiness and longing for him “you came back to me”  
“I will always come back to you Dean” Cass whispered. Dean´s relief and happiness enveloped him.


	12. Umbreakable bond

   
Dean had due his heat some weeks after the attack but with all the stress and medication, on top of Cass being in a coma, the doctor had thought going into heat would be detrimental to Dean´s health. Dean thought the doctor was an asshole but he agreed on a suppressant this time only, he didn´t want to leave Cass alone for days!. He could have been taken the suppressants while Cass was unconscious all this time but he was concerned about the long term effects of taking those drugs, so when he recovered his strength and put his life of a relative order, he let biology run its course because who knows how long Cass would take to wake up. So two months after the attack he entered his heat for the first time since they conceived Ben. 

Dean had rebuilt the bunker and he decided to spend his heat down there. Once he had mated with Cass he never thought he would be spending another heat alone. Being there where he had his heat with Cass was relieving but also depressing and it made Dean miss his husband even more. He was riding his first heat wave when he felt it… there was no doubt. He felt Cass!  
…. “I love you mate” Dean felt a wave of happiness running though his body!  
“you came back to me” he told Cass and without being able to stop himself he cried. Cass was alright.  
“I will always come back to you Dean” Dean felt relieved that Cass was back, safe and sound.

Dean had no option than to remain there at the bunker. Ride his heat alone. He felt Cass´s pain through the bond and tried to calm him, but the heat was taking control of his rational mind. Cass was getting crazy on that hospital bed, the doctor wanted to put him under for the heat duration, but his vitals were all over the place, it was risky. Gabriel suggested to the doctor that Cass would calm down only when he could be close to Dean. Maybe they should let him go. 

The argument was long but after a while the doctor agreed with Gabe that it had happened before, immediately after the brain surgery that having Dean close had helped Castiel. In this case the doctor was worried that the separation of the true mates would put too much strain on Castiel´s heart. With a very detailed nutrition plan, Gabe took Cass home to Dean. Even getting in/out the car was too much movement for Castiel right now. He was tired but as soon as Dean opened the bunker´s door he forgot about it all and run into his arms. Gabe passed Dean a bag full saline, food and medicines for Cass and wish them a nice one.  
Dean and Castiel remained into each other´s arms for a long time. They scented each other and felt relieved immediately. When they finally looked in the eye… there was no need for words.  
Castiel touched Dean´s face lovingly and sliding his hand on Dean´s nape he pulled him in on the softest, deepest kiss they had ever shared. A kiss that conveyed the joy of being together, the fear of almost loosing each other… Dean was silently crying with the immense gratitude for whatever luck, destiny, fate, god… whatever universal force that had taken Cass back to him. He was grateful.  
“Don´t cry, I am here” whispered Cass  
“Yeah, you are” Dean smiled softly. “Let´s get you to bed to lie down” Cass agreed because despite being over the moon like Dean, he felt really weak “I will get some fluids and food in you before we can think about anything else, alright?” Dean cared and tended to his mate and then he rested beside him. They might have gotten asleep at some point because Dean woke up warm and wet with slick again.  
“Dean” groaned Cass “how are we going to do this, I can´t…barely move”   
“I got this. You just need to stay there, I will ride you” Dean said, Cass was hard and Dean was wet, it was an easy combination. Dean removed Cass´s pants a little, and crawled on him. Slowly impaling himself on his mate. He tried be careful and not exhaust Cass too much. His husband was unable to remain relaxing… what the hell was he thinking… but then something happened.

Well Dean didn´t even realized it was happening at first, Cass moved and took control, flipped them and started to fuck Dean deeply, scenting him, biting at the mating point softly in the same place where they had marked each other. When Dean saw Castiel´s eyes, they were bright … as if Castiel had gone all alpha on him. The more Cass moved as if he was getting stronger… the more tired Dean grew. He felt overwhelmed by the draining but empowering sensation, connection. In his head he could feel Castiel´s love and desperation to take care of him. Dean wanted to keep his mate safe and maybe they had opened a stronger connection than usual. When Cass´s knot formed and he came deep inside Dean, both blacked out from the mutual pleasure they were feeling though their bond.  
When Cass came to, they were still joined and Dean was caressing his hair “Dean… did we just black out from sex?” Cass´s tone was amused  
“I think we did” Dean confirmed amused “That was…” he had no words  
“Strange and powerful” completed Cass kissing Dean softly “Your eyes were bright… electric green… never seen anything like it…” Cass whispered  
“How do you feel babe?” Dean asked  
“I feel better, not 100% but… much better than when I arrived” He confessed “I needed you Dean” he added making Dean grin and blush a little  
“I thought I had lost you in the attack.. it was really scary” Dean said  
“Tell me all that happened Dean… tell me everything!” Cass demanded. 

Dean explained who those radicals were, Alpha supremacists they call themselves. Apparently they were some kind of outlaw, underground cult that think they should dominate over everyone else, omegas and bettas. They had a weird fixation on true alphas. They came for Ben. Cass praised him on how brave Dean had been protecting their baby and hugged him tight until they were ready to continue.  
Castiel told Dean about the fighting to give Dean a chance to run, the horrible things they had said and how they wanted him to be the ultimate example. They knocked him out, only to wake him up some time later when they had him tied and with a rope around his neck to hung him like an animal. They wanted the image of a hanged a traitor Alpha as front page nationwide. Cass really thought that was it, he was relieved he had given Dean time to put Benny safe and that was the only important thing. Dean explained the people braking into the bunker and Sam and Bobby saving the day.  
“The police opened an investigation and my dad showed up a couple of days later” said Dean and that made Cass pop his head up from the pillow to look at Dean in the eyes. Dean made a gesture to calm down “He came to help … unbelievable right?... he had good friends in uniform and one talked to him about the nutjobs that broke into our house, showed him what they did, told him what they wanted to do” Dean fell silent for a moment. Cass held his hand and his thumb caressed Dean´s knuckles softly over and over. “Dad came to visit at the hospital, he saw you on the bed hooked to all those cables and … he just hugged me” Dean was softly crying.  
“Don´t cry babe…” Cass enveloped Dean in his arms again. “Tell me everything”  
“Dad said that he… didn´t understand many things but… he didn´t want me to get hurt. He said you had been a good alpha protecting me. I know Bobby had been trying to get him to stop drinking and think about his decisions… but I never considered he could get him to listen” Dean looked at Cass with wide eyes “Right? It is crazy, I introduced him to Ben and he held him for a while … he has been coming every Sunday a couple of hours to babysit Benny. I can´t quite believe it”   
“I am glad your dad came around” Said Cass  
“Your dad came to see you when I was there” Dean said “I know you mom had been at the hospital a couple of times but she calls in advance to avoid me…”   
“I am surprised” Cass said  
“They cared, they might not know better but they do care for you… in their weird way” Dean kissed Cass´s nose. “I am the happiest man on the planet right now, the luckiest too” said Dean  
“We both are, lucky that we survived this. You were so tough taking care of me for two months! Where have you been staying?” Cass asked  
“With bobby… I am repairing the house. A lot of the second floor had been damaged in the fire. I hired some people to help, that is finished. Last week Sam, Gabe, Michael and myself painted the walls, installed the carpet and moved new furniture upstairs… I wanted to erase that night from our lives, so when you came back home you didn´t see the disaster…” Dean said  
“Thanks babe.. and Benny?” asked Cass  
“Mostly with Jimmy… I shouldn´t spill the beans but… just play surprised when Gabe tells you… but Jimmy is pregnant!” said Dean happy  
“OMG! That is fantastic! Ohhh Gabe must be so nervous!... I remember I was” said Cass  
“Yeah you were… “ said Dean   
“How are you feeling Dean?” said Cass with a strange tone  
“Normal why?” and then Dean realized … how could he feel normal… he should be riding the worst of his heat… “Cass I don´t feel in heat anymore… something has to be wrong…”  
“I can´t smell your hear or feel it though the bond” confirmed Cass “ I feel amazing, strong…I should be feeling tired and weak … we should call the doctor” he suggested  
“Yeah… I agree” so Dean called ˂Dr. stupid˃ it was the nickname of Dr. Ketch who followed Cass´s case. They explained the situation and he insisted it was impossible, so they told him to come check on them. Then they had to call Sam and Bobby to explain the doctor was coming over and to let him into the property.  
Two hours later, the doc knocked at their door. Dean let him in, Dr. Ketch examined them and after one hour of questions and questions, he concluded that… somehow…their connection of true mates… their strong bond had healed Cass at expenses of Dean´s heat. When they three emerged from the bunker there was an audience waiting: Sam, Bobby, Gabe, Jimmy with Ben on his arms, Michael, Hannael and John. They all looked at Dean and Cass confused and then to ˂Dr. stupid˃.  
“I wish I could tell you all for sure what happened but I cannot explain it myself…” he said “They are both strong and healthy”  
“But… Dean´s heat?” asked Jimmy confessed  
“Gone…” said Dean  
“Well… they are true mates and they share an exceptionally strong connection” Dr. Ketch said “It had happened before… you brother suggested it at the hospital” he said pointing to Gabe “When you got out of surgery your vitals were unstable, but as soon as Dean lied next to you in the hospital bed, you stabilized immediately. You woke up from a come when Dean´s heat hit… dam…” the doctor said  
“What happened?” asked Cass  
“Well I suggested Dean that he should get on suppressants because he was due his heat on your second week in coma… you might have waken up earlier If I had nature follow its path…” he said  
“suppressants?” Cass looked at Dean “that can be harmful…why?”  
“suffering a heat without an alpha can also kill an Omega… I suggested it for Dean´s benefit…” Ketch said  
“I agreed because you were still too weak and I didn´t want to leave your side… it felt wrong” Dean Explained to Cass and then turned to the doc “You are wrong by the way, I got my first heat all by myself, no alphas, still here…I even enjoyed myself. Misconceptions. You might want to read a book about Omegas that just came out a little while ago… to educate yourself for the sake of your Omega patients” Dean said with sass and Mr. Ketch snorted.  
“I will see you on Monday for a check-up just to make sure everything continues to be alright, have a good day” the doctor said leaving  
“so… what did really happen?” asked Sam  
“We were .. you know…then… as the doctor put it… if seems like though our bond, I healed him using all the extra strength and energy due to the heat…i can´t explain really”   
“Omega´s have healing pussies!” said Gabriel with exhilaration and Jimmy elbowed him in the ribs turning redder than a ripe tomato “Oi!” Everyone broke in laughter, it felt good to be back with his family thought Cass. Dean felt it through the bond and held Cass´s hand “I love you alpha, go hold your baby” he willed through the bond and Cass smiled widely while he approached Jimmy, he held Benny close to his neck so they could scent each other. Benny relaxed in the arms of his alpha daddy and Dean swelled with pride.  
Damm he loved Cass so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the next chapter we will know more about their bond and more about the Alpha supremacists... ;) maybe some nice smut....


	13. Ride this with me?

Cass held Dean from behind, he rested his chin of his husband´s shoulder and hummed content. Today it had been one year since he and Dean had mated and one year since they conceived their little son. They were both happy, Dean was making burgers for lunch and Cass was just there hanging out with his lovely mate drinking a cold beer and relaxing. Benny was taking a nap and the baby monitor was silent. Life was good until the doorbell rang.   
“You expecting anybody?” asked Cass  
“nope” Dean answered “go see please, the burgers just need 5 more minutes, whoever it is get rid of them soon” Cass left to the door, the bell rang again.  
“Mr. Castiel Novak?” a uniformed police officer and a couple of female suits were at the door. Cass nodded “I am detective Mills and this is my partner detective Hanscum, can we come in?” The elegant woman with the tough face and the short hair asked.  
“Of course, can I see your identifications please?” Castiel asked before letting anyone enter the house. They showed him their badges. Cass motioned them to come in.  
“What is going on?” he asked  
“Is your husband home? You should call him.” Said the blond one with the soft smile  
“Dean, turn that off and come inside please” Cass said and Dean groaned. Tuned the barbecue down and carried the burgers inside.  
“Food is ready Cass, What is…” Dean stopped when he saw the policeman there “What happened?” he asked.  
“Please we just want to talk to you both” officer Hanscum said “The man that broke into your house and attacked you, they are dangerous as you have heard. We knew they existed and we have been trying to book them for something but they always manage to come clean… not this time though” she said  
“They didn´t expect you both to fight and have time to ask for help. The four man that were killed during the assault have been identified, Mr. Winchester also told us he heard a woman´s voice. So we did a little bit of digging and we found her, her name is Rowena McLeod. She is the clan mother” the other detective said “They are in jail now”  
“Detective…” Cass hesitated because he didn´t remember the surname. “Jody, call me Jody please, my partner is Donna”  
“Well Jody, you got them all? Are we safe?” Cass asked  
“Unfortunately, one is on the run, her son Crowley is nowhere to be found” she said  
“Do you think he is coming for us?” asked Dean a little shaken  
“We don´t know, we would like to post a couple of uniformed guys at your street to prevent any issues” the detective said   
“But you got most of them…?” Dean asked   
“Yes, we raided their compound and frankly were very surprised. We found they had a lower basement level with cells, we found a couple of omega´s in chains, they…” the blonde detective paused and looked at Dean who was sitting at the verge of his chair and was very pale.  
“Continue” Dean asked   
“Well they breaded them for true-alphas. They raised those babies and they experimented with them… looking for ways to prevent them from reproducing and breeding more Omegas. They wanted to create a pure race of true-alphas, no omegas or bettas”  
“Omg! They wanted Benny for those experiments? That is why they came?” Dean asked trembling. Cass held his hand  
“I am afraid so, therefore we are going to ask you to reduce your circle of friends, no unknown persons should access the house or came close to the kid. No baby sitters of last minute, unknown pediatricians or nurses.... nobody” Jodi said.  
“Of course” Cass agreed. The detectives and officer stayed a little longer telling them about precautions, later they left and Dean and Cass stayed home, sitting on the couch in silence. Dean held Cass´s hand while the burgers stone cold sat over the counter.  
“Cass…can Ben sleep with us tonight?” Dean whispered  
“Yeah… I think I would like that…” Cass answered “In fact, I think we shouldn´t let him out of our sight not even for nap time” Said Cass standing from the couch and dragging Dean with him upstairs. They opened the door of the nursery and peeked inside, Benny was just there sleeping like a little angel, with his chubby legs and his rosy cheeks  
“God… if something happens to him… I will lose my mind!” said Dean  
“We will never let that happen, they will have to go over us first” Cass said and enveloped his husband in his arms “Dean… have I been a horrible alpha to you?” Cass asked and that surprised Dean who looked at him and frowned.  
“What are you even talking about?” he asked concerned about Cass  
“Well alphas… we are supposed to be strong, to be able to protect our mates, our kids…but they overpowered me so easily… I was helpless. I barely gave you time to run away…I am so sorry and now that man is out there somewhere and I don´t know how to protect you both… I am so afraid…” Cass confessed.  
“Let´s go to the bedroom and let Benny sleep a little longer.” Said Dean dragging Cass with him. Dean sat Cass on the bed and he keeled by him over the carpet.  
“Listen Cass, I love you. You are the best man I could have the luck to be mated with, you truly love me and Ben, you take care of us and you make us both so happy babe. You gave me time to run with Benny, he is safe because of you and all you did, you were willing to die for us. Please mate, I am sorry you feel that as an alpha you should have done more but I feel like that too. When I felt you die, gone, our bond silent I … it was the worst feeling in the world.” Dean said and proceeded to take Cass´s shoes and socks off. Then he got him of from his pants and t shirt. Finally he undressed himself and slipped in bed over Cass covering him head to toe.  
“I am willing to die for you both” said Cass  
“I know” Dean said and kissed Cass slowly and softly “make love to me Cass, I am scared I need you close” he added  
Cass kissed him again, this time more heated. The Alpha´s hands roamed all over Dean´s body, Cass loved how strong his Omega was, how built he was… very masculine … it was a such a turn on to have Dean´s weight on him, their cocks now at half mast between them. But what Castiel loved the most of making love with his husband was their bond… how things felt through the bond. He could feel Dean´s desire for him, his pleasure, his selflessness … how he was giving himself blindly to Cass. It was something worth writing poems about.  
“Dean I need to be inside you babe” Cass whispered while sucking at Dean´s mating mark.  
“How do you want me Alpha?” Dean asked  
“Underneath me… I want to be able to kiss you while I fuck you slowly and deep” Cass felt Dean tremble and a black wave of desire rushed through their bond “Fuck you are amazing” he manhandled Dean as he wanted and entered him in a slow motion. Dean arched his back from the bed when he felt Cass bottom.  
“Move please Cass… please” Dean was lost in desire and Cass was no less affected. Cass started a low rhythm, he felt the drag of his cock on Dean´s hole every time he almost pushed out… Their bodies were sweaty and sticky. The slap noises of sex was only rivaled by the moaning of the couple.  
“Ohhhh fuck fuck fuck….!” Said Dean when Cass adjusted the angle by lifting one of Dean Knees over his hip and fucked him faster hitting his prostate. In a couple of thrusts Dean came between them. Cass kissed him lovingly before tensing and coming deep in Dean knotting him for almost 30 minutes.   
“Wow babe… that is an amazing knot you have… I feel so dam stretched and full that is agonizing…” said Dean moving a little and dragging a moan and another orgasm from Cass  
“Oh fuck Dean, yes Omega please please do that again…. Milk me …..ahhhh” Cass came 3 times like that only by Dean moving and tugging on his sensitive knot. When they finished they were exhausted… but they decided to wake Benny up, prepare some food.  
Despite the officer´s visit, their day had been good. Dean had spent it with Benny and Cass and that is all he needed. At night when he curled in bed next to Cass and his husband enveloped him into his arms, he knew this is everything he had always wanted. Every single crack of the house, every noise in the neighborhood made Dean open his eyes, he was worried about that man. He stood up, checked on Benny for a million time and finally settled himself on the recliner in his bedroom… he knew he would be up the rest of the night. Less than 10 minutes later, Cass came looking for him.  
“I can´t sleep without you Dean …” he whispered  
“I am worried… I can´t sleep so far from Benny” Dean confessed  
“Let´s move the crib into our bedroom” Suggested Cass  
“Really?” asked Dean wondering if Cass was pissed  
“Yeah… we all need to be close. It is a good solution…” The carefully lifted the crib with a sleepy baby in…. moved it into their room, by the closet and Cass held Dean´s hand and headed to bed. Once in bed he kissed Dean and held him in his arms until they were both asleep.  
Benny woke up crying very early and Cass had taken him on the bed with them and the three together, slept for two hours more, until the sun started to shine. Cass opened his eyes to a lovely view. His chubby 3 month old baby and looking at him with wide eyes. Cass smiled softly.  
“Good morning sunshine” he whispered to his son. He was really terrified he was not good alpha enough for his son. It was a horrible feeling. 

For the next 3 months no word of the attacker and live continued. Cass funded his own publishing business and his first big deal, would be to publish Dean´s book again. Dean didn´t feel like going back to the garage just yet… he was reluctant to leave Benny with somebody else. Jimmy and Gabe were back north and with the pregnancy advancing alright they would stay there for a little longer but they wanted to come to the city for the delivery, they trusted Dr. Bradbury after delivering Benny more than anyone else.   
And… of top of everything else… Dean´s heat was approaching and Cass was… slightly distant. Therefore he asked Cass if maybe asking Hannael to babysit Ben during his heat would be out of place. Instead answering the question Cass ´expression darkened and got serious. His eyes showed a pinch of worry.  
“Dean can we talk for a minute?” Cass asked and Dean frowned. Through the bond he realized Cass was concerned.  
“What are you concerned about?” he asked  
“Your heat is approaching again…” Cass said with a loud sight  
“Yes” Dean felt Cass unease “Whatever you need to say…please go ahead… you don´t need to worry”  
“I am not sure we should spend your heat together” Dean looked at Cass with surprise.  
“What?... what are you talking about?” he asked. Dean didn´t understand what Cass was saying.  
“I… if we spend your heat together, there is high probabilities that you end up pregnant again” he said. Dean looked at him and frowned, Cass felt a pang of betrayal, disappointment…hurt. Then the bond closed.  
“I understand…” Dean said and he tried to keep his feelings to himself, he closed the bond.  
“Listen, it is not that I don´t want to spend your heat with you… I would love to share your heat but…”Cass was looking for words but he didn´t want to let Dean know he was still wrestling with his own self-worth.  
“You don´t want another kid” Dean said out loud and that made Cass flinch a little “I understand”  
“I…It not like that…. I don´t think I can deal…” Cass didn´t know how to express himself. He didn´t think he would survive risking another life… he felt like any of his kids will always walk around with a target on their backs.  
“I understand” repeated Dean who absolutely did not understand but he was very sad, disappointed and he felt betrayed… he was going to have to spend his heat by himself and it was going to be painful and honestly horrible. He hadn´t honestly thought he would never have to go through that alone… He stood up and left the room.  
“Dean… please?” Cass begged Dean. But he didn´t move, he let Dean leave. “I am sorry” he whispered.

Dean didn´t raise the topic again, he and Cass were distant, polite but it was obvious that Dean was hurt and that destroyed Cass. For two whole days they lived together in that house avoiding each other and sharing silently the room. When Dean realized his heat was about to start, he packed some clothes and went to the bunker. He called Sam because he was feeling really down and he needed to talk with someone.   
“Hey Sammy how are you doing?” he asked trying to sound ok  
“Hey Dean, what is going on? You never call on the mornings!” asked Sam. Dean closed his eyes  
“I don´t know Sam… I just needed to talk” he said honestly  
“What happened… are Benny and Cass alright?” He asked concerned  
“Yeah, they are alright, Cass is taking care of Benny while I stay at the bunker during my heat…” Dean explained what happened. Sam was quite angry about the situation and he supported Dean trying to comfort him.  
That night his heat flared up and Cass jumped in his bed feeling the wave. He cursed internally, he hated this…. Fuck he wanted to be with Dean. He tried to sense Dean, to send him comforting thoughts but Dean had the bond closed to him. He was still angry and probably he had all the right to be. Cass suffered through it as he could.   
Early in the morning, Cass was sitting miserably at the kitchen counter with a raging erection feeling horrible when someone knocked at the door. Cass looked thought the peephole and saw Sam with a bag.  
“What is going on?” He opened the door  
“You look horrible…but Dean is feeling even worse than you. What the fuck are you doing Cass?” he asked  
“I am not sure anymore…” Cass said sitting down on the couch, placing a cushion of his lap to cover his hard on.  
“Tell me” asked Cass  
“I told Dean that we should spend his heat apart… he is very hurt…and I didn´t know how to make him listed to me… I think he believes I don´t want him anymore…” he Said   
“Why did you ask him to go in there alone? Dean called me, he was crying. He thinks you don´t want more kids with him... That maybe you regret Ben because you didn´t have time to think if you really wanted kids… as he was conceived on your mating night…” Sam said. Cass flinched at the mention of Dean crying. He felt a tear roll his own face.  
“I couldn´t protect them Sam… they killed me that night and if it weren´t for you and Bobby, Dean would be dead and Benny would be with those lunatics. They have a target on their backs and I wasn’t good enough alpha to protect them… if we spend Dean´s heat together… we would most possibly conceive another baby…another person I would not be able to guarantee their safety” he admitted. It was embarrassing to tell another alpha how much of a fraud he was…  
“Oh Cass, listen…fuck that is a bunch of nonsense.” Sam searched the right words “Dean is in pain, suffering. He never thought he would have to go thought another heat alone, this is breaking him and you. Your bond is so strong it brought you back from the coma… you need to admit that is pretty unique right? Do you love Dean? Do you want to have more babies with him, enlarge your family?” asked Sam  
“Yes, yes I do… there is nothing I would like more but… what if they come back…” he asked  
“I will take care of Benny, nobody else. I have my gun with me just in case” said Sam  
“Then I am going to beg Dean for forgiveness” he said and disappeared thought the doors towards the garden and the field ahead where the bunker was.  
When Cass arrived to the bunker he realized he was crying. He had hurt Dean and that was killing him. He wondered if Dean would forgive him but that thought disappeared when Dean opened the door to him and looked at him with concern.  
“Why are you here?” he asked  
“I am an idiot. I want to be here with you Dean… please hear me out?” Cass begged  
“Ok, c`mon in” Dean opened the door for Cass and he smelled his mate´s heat in all it´s splendor. He groaned but sat down at the table.  
“I love you Dean and I do want to extend our family and have more babies but what happened with those nut-heads… it has messed up with my self-worth as an alpha … I am worried that I will keep putting out babies in danger…” he said before gathering the courage to face Dean´s eyes.  
“You are an idiot!” Dean said. Cass looked him in the eye and he saw love, not hate.  
“I might be yes… but I was so worried that I would put you and Benny and out next baby in danger… and I wasn´t alpha enough to protect you the first time…” Cass said  
“We have already talked this out babe… please you need to trust me on this. You are more than alpha enough, fuck you are the best alpha I had ever crossed paths with. You love me and benny, you worry so much that you were willing to give up spending your mate´s heat with him for our safety…but you don´t need to do that. Stay with me Cass… let´s ride this together” Dean invited  
“Oh…. Dean… I love you so much” Cass hugged his mate “I am sorry… I know you have been hurting… I am so very sorry” he added  
“Hey, who is taking care of Benny?” Dean asked  
“Sam” Cass answered and Dean just smiled  
“Yeah… this is very Sam… what do you say Alpha?… want you help your Omega?” Dean asked  
“There is nothing I would like more” he said before losing himself into a fierce kiss with Dean.


	14. hurting & healing

 

 

They shed their clothes fast, almost ripping them apart from their bodies. Spending Dean´s first heat night by himself had made them both desperate to finally be together.  
Dean approached the bed and presented for Cass, the alpha growled with anticipation. Dean presenting his hole for him … Cass slid right in, his husband´s hole was warm and slicked… it was paradise. The smell of their arousal was overwhelming and Cass found himself plastered to Dean´s back fucking into him with all his body, deep long movements almost getting his dick completely out and back in slowly but unstoppable. He was gritting, growling and he could hear Dean´s moans that he was trying to muffle by biting a pillow.  
“I want to hear you Dean…” Cass pushed his cock deep into Dean and manhandled him up on his knees, his back glued to Cass´s chest. Their skin was touching all over their bodies, as if they were one. Cass increased the pace and fucked into Dean´s hole with the right angle to brush Dean´s prostate and make him loose his mind. Dean´s moans were loud and only rivaled by the slaps of their bodies. Cass reached around and grabbed Dean´s hard cock on his hand, wet from the Omega´s sleek and formed a loose fist, fucking into his hole non-stop while masturbating Dean.  
“I am going to come babe…” Dean said barely breathing  
“Yes yes…. Come for me Dean!...fuuuuuck I am so close… I am going to knot you babe!” Cass was obviously close and loosing control of his pace, Dean felt Cass´s knot catching on his rim and his husband went all tense pushing in deep before cumming profusely while knotting Dean. Dean also felt the distinctive pleasure and pain of a mating bite.  
“You bit me?” asked Dean confused. Cass had bitten him on the mating gland again?  
“Sorry I couldn´t hold myself… fuck I am sorry…Dean…” Cass was ashamed of having lost his mind like that, that bite might have been quite painful for Dean…  
“Before you get all worried and panic… just so you know, I don´t mind. I will wear it proudly, I drive my Alpha so insane that he mated me again…it might hurt a little tomorrow and I probably would have to get it washed and disinfected later but right now I can only feel your knot inside me Cass… that was all I needed, you here with me” Said Dean snuggling into Cass´s arms while spooning until the knot came down. That was followed by sex in the shower while trying to get cleaned up, they made love slowly and lovingly, they fucked like animals upwards with Cass holding Dean against the door, over the bunker table and the bedroom floor …  
Finally the heat was over, Dean and Cass were absolutely exhausted. They called Sam to let him know they would be home after sleeping a bit. And with that they snuggled together and closed their eyes.  
“I love you more that anything in the whole world… more than life, more than money, more than anybody else in my family… only Benny rivals with you… when I ran from the house that night… choosing whether to run with Benny or go downstairs to protect you… that was the most difficult decision of my life” Dean whispered in the darkness of the bunker.  
“I understand exactly what you say… when you were in labor the nurse came to me and asked me the worst question I had ever had to answer… she asked me in case something went wrong during delivery… who should they save, you of Benny..” Cass whispered “I was terrifies of having to make that decision”  
“What did you say?” asked Dean moved by the feeling getting from the bond  
“I said both, I need them both… but if it comes to a point of choosing… I knew you would chose Benny… so I did too although all my soul screamed to pick you… because without you I am worth nothing Dean” Moved by the confession Dean turned around and hugged his alpha. They felt asleep like that and woke up six hours later quite rested. They didn´t have strength enough to clean the bunker right now, so they pick their phones and returned to the house.  
“Welcome back … I see that you two made up?” said Sam  
“Yeah we did…. Multiple times…” said Dean with insinuating voice wiggling his eyebrows while Sam made a gagging noise  
“Fuck Dean you are so gross…. I am out of here. Benny is napping in your bed, he had missed you a lot so he was cranky” Sam passed the baby monitor to Dean “I will go home bleach my brain” he said to his brother who was smiling widely, Sam tuned to Cass “Stop being an idiot, what you guys have if beyond alpha and Omega, you have have something amazing, true love. Don´t make my brother cry Cass of I will come back and kick your ass” Sam said adding a joking tone to the last part.  
Cass kissed Dean softly when Sam had gone “He is right, this is true love and I should not forget I am more than just and alpha, I am your mate, your husband”  
“The love of my life” said Dean returning the kiss suddenly interrupted by a cranky baby crying on the monitor. “Let´s go hug Benny” Dean said holding Cass´s hand while heading upstairs.

 

Two weeks later, Dean was happily humming while cooking some nice dinner, they had to celebrate the good news. Cass had gone to a meeting in order to publish a collection of sci-fy books called “Supernatural” Dean had read the first two and the story was amazing, worth publishing. He had texted Dean 15 minutes ago and he was heading home. Dean had a surprise for Cass.  
Dean heard the front door unlock and the door opening and closing “In the kitchen!!!” he said Happily and he tasted the sauce moaning with the amazing flavor “Wow Cass wait until you taste this… I got it even better than last time..” Dean turned around to greet Cass when he saw a man standing there looking at him. A quick glance told him that despite the beard… that guy was Crowley McLeod”  
“Hello boy” Crowley said softly. Dean gave a step back until his feet touched the counter. He considered his options, he could try running… but Benny was upstairs napping. He could fight… but that could mean he would risk the life he was now growing inside him. He sent a distress cry through the bond and felt Cass alarm in response he told him “Crowley is in the house… hurry” and felt Cass running to help him "Hold on, I am almost there".  
“What do you want Crowley” Dean asked… maybe if he tried to win some time  
“Oh… I want dogs like you to disappear… beasts, bitches without purpose… you are a sin of creation and those who fornicate with you… they will burn in hell”  
“You can´t make all Omegas to disappear…” Dean said trembling.  
“Well I know it will take time, I will rebuild. But I need to continue what mother was doing. The solution is near, I feel it. So I am here to get rid of one Omega and take you little true-alpha with me” The idea of that men getting his hands of Benny horrified Dean. He moved to block the access to the stairs to the second floor.  
“I am not letting you take my son…” Dean said confronting the man “You won´t touch my kid”  
“Like you can stop me…” Crowley charged against Dean who braced himself for the attack


	15. The power of family

Crowley attacked Dean who moved fast and with proficiency to avoid a first collision and kicked Crowley of the side, Crowley grabbed Dean and smashed him into the wall. Dean felt fuzzy but as Crowley started to walk up the stairs, Dean grabbed him and forced him down the stairs. Crowley grabbed a side lamp from the corner table and smashed it into Dean´s head making him fall like dead. He smiled victorious. “one bitch less, now I get the kid”. But as he started to climb the stairs, a blunt noise made him turn towards the front door, a man and a woman were there, she was pointing him with a gun. While the man run towards the dead Omega desperate to his aid.  
Crowley looked to his chest, he felt funny. He touched his chest and saw blood into his hand, covering his clothes and suddenly he couldn´t stand anymore. He fell onto the ground, not too far from where the Omega was lying bloody “You are done Crowley” said the woman   
“You are too late…At least I killed the bitch” he said to Castiel while the woman called in a couple of ambulances. Cass flinched with panic. He was trying to sense if Dean was still alive.  
“How is Dean??” asked Jody  
“He is still alive” said Cass slightly relieve but trying to stop the bleeding from Dean´s head “ but he is losing too much blood”  
“This one is gone, I will go upstairs check on your baby. Castiel stay with Dean, the ambulance is on its way” she said calling the police station again. Just two minutes later she was back with a sleepy Benny in her arms “He is alright, he was sleeping in his bed like nothing had happened”  
“Dean protected him” Cass said lovingly “My husband would have done anything to protect our son” Cass held Dean closer, he was so worried. He could hear the ambulance sirens getting close “Hold on Dean, please”  
The Ambulance took Dean and Cass alongside him, to the hospital, the Omega recovered consciousness mid trip, he was afraid and drowsy. Cass calmed him and reassured him that Ben was safe. Dean cried.  
“How about Crowley?” asked Dean again.  
“Dead. We can forget about him now. It´s over” Cass said petting Dean lovingly. Dean closed his eyes and cried silently. He was so worried… they were heading to the hospital. “Dean, everything is going to be alright babe”  
“I am so sorry Cass… Crowley gave me no choice… I had to make a decision… I needed to protect Benny…”   
“I know Dean, Dean is safe because you were there. You gained time for us to arrive in time. I am proud of you Dean”  
“We fought, he hit me…” Dean´s lip trembled “I am pregnant… I was preparing a nice dinner to give you the news…” He looked Cass in the eye and saw him open his eyes in surprise and then frown in worry.  
“We are heading to the hospital…we will do everything within our hands… I will be by your side. This is not your fault babe” Cass said holding his hand tight. They remained silent the rest of the trip and soon they were in the hospital ER where the doctors examined Dean´s head trauma which required 4 stitches and cleaning some ceramic shards. Dean informed the doctor that he was two weeks pregnant and that his doctor was Bradbury. Soon afterwards they heard Dr. Bradbury being called over the speakers system. And not 5 minutes later, she arrived worried to tend to Dean.   
“Well your body seems alright, no signs of damage directly to your body. If you lied down I will check out your cervix, at this phase of pregnancy we can check the cervix to see if you are indeed pregnant and everything is alright. An ultrasound will not work, there is nothing to see just yet ...” she checked Dean and nodded at him smiling softly “Everything seems alright. Your head trauma shouldn´t be a problem but we won´t know if the pregnancy goes further until the 6 to 8th week, then we can make an ultrasound and check the baby´s heartbeat”   
“Any recommendations?” asked Cass worried  
“Taking life easy, try stay calm although I know it will be difficult” she explained “Dean I want you back in you feel any changes, otherwise I will have you back here in 4 weeks for a check up” she said “Castiel, take him home, he needs to rest”  
“Thanks Dr. Bradbury” Cass said  
“Call me Charlie, we have known each other for a while now…” she turned to Dean “I know it is going to be difficult not knowing if the baby is alright for a while, but I honestly think you both are alright, try to stay calm, rest and do things that make you feel safe, it will help” she advised Dean.  
“Thanks Doc” Said Dean agreeing to her terms and getting dressed.

Two hours later Cass had Dean back home, There Bobby was babysitting a sleepy and fussy Benny who cried loudly until Dean had him on his arms. Dean held him close and rocked him softly going upstairs.   
“Thanks for cleaning this all up” said Cass looking at the base of the stairs. No broken furniture, no blood… like nothing had happened.  
“I thought that it would be better for Dean… to come home and not see that” Bobby said. “Is everything alright?” asked Bobby moving closer and holding Cass´s shoulder reassuringly “you seem worried”  
“Dean is pregnant… we won´t know if something happened to the baby tonight for the next four weeks or so… Dean feels guilty that he had put the baby in danger… I worry”  
“All this is over. Now you and Dean can focus on staying healthy and happy… I have hope that everything will be alright” Said Bobby “I will see myself out, go to Dean”

When Cass arrived upstairs, Dean was holding Benny in his arms, sitting in his recliner. Cass took Benny and lovingly got him in his crib, which was still in their bedroom. Then helped Dean out of his clothes and into his pajamas and in bed. He tucked his husband into his arms and turned off the light.  
“I love you babe” Cass said kissing Dean´s head and tucking him under his chin “I love the three of you”  
“The three of us…” repeated Dean but said nothing else. He sighted and tried to sleep. In ten minutes his breathing was soft and even. He needed the rest. 

 

It had been difficult the wait. Four weeks of sadness, four weeks of longing looks from his alpha, Dean had found difficult not to touch his flat belly… where the baby was supposed to be. He was feeling alright… no pregnancy symptoms either… he was nervous. Cass had been all he had needed him to be, loving, caring, tending to all his needs, softening his worry and nervousness, patient with his moods… and he was there right now, sitting by his side, holding his hand while Dr. Bradbury used the wand with the gel over Dean´s belly, checking the baby.  
“Well here we have the sweet pea, listen to this” she said pushing a bottom and the heartbeat filled the room.  
“He is still here…” Said Dean relieved and shared a loving glance with Cass and they both focused into the monitor  
“Well I need you to see this” She said “Look I can already tell from the heart beat but you can see here if I move this way….” Charlie move the want to the side and they got a side view of the baby…and there it was… another one.  
“two?” asked Cass with surprise  
“What?” asked Dean looking back at the monitor “OMG!”  
“Congrats guys, you are having twins. I am so happy for you!” she said “Alright… we will resume our biweekly appointments Dean… we need to monitor this little guys closely”  
“Sure doc whatever it takes” Said Dean  
“Everything is alright, you can go home” She said reassuringly and smiled at Cass “You can relax now Castiel, take Dean home”  
That night Cass had fallen asleep spooning Dean with both hands around his Omega´s belly protectively. The next weekend they gathered all the family for a nice brunch. Gabriel and Jimmy arrived soon, Jimmy´s belly was now gigantic. Bobby was there also early, a little later Michael and Hannael with their two lovely daughters filled the house. Sam showed last but not alone, John was with him, he was a little tense but he tried to fit in.  
“Dean and I have good news for you all” said Cass “Dean go ahead” Said Cass kissing him in the lips.  
“We are expecting again” he said smiling happily. Everyone felt happy and congratulated them “wait wait… this time, we are going to need some help, with Benny and this time, two more coming…”  
“Wait what?” asked Sam “two?” everyone remained suddenly silent  
“Yeah, twins” said Cass almost jumping from excitement. Again happiness all around.  
“OMG Dean you will get ginormous!” said Jimmy “two seems scary” he added  
“A little, but I have Cass, we are really happy” he said “And you look wonderful Jimmy… you are so close!!!” Dean added  
“Yeah, Dr. Bradbury told us it can happen anytime now… I am a little nervous” Jimmy confessed  
“100% normal Jimmy… when I broke my water I freaked out a little, then Cass arrived and he… wow he was freaking a lot!” Dean joked   
“Gabe is freaking out right now… he drives me crazy… he doesn´t let me do anything….” Jimmy complained  
“Well darling, look at you… you are huge Jimmy… he just wants to take care of you… he is your husband and your alpha… normal” Dean reassured “Let him take some care of you… you know when Benny was born Michael came to meet him and he told me something I haven´t forgotten. He said they feel useless when we are in labour, because they have no role in that… they can only try to take care of us…and hope everything will be alright” Dean looked at Jimmy  
“Yeah, I guess I understand what you are trying to say” agreed Jimmy and suddenly moved his hand to his belly “Oiiii”  
“Are you good?” Dean asked  
“Yeah, Sarah is kicking like crazy… she kicks my lungs sometimes it feels like I am out of breath” he said. Gabe arrived to check on him. “I am good, just a kick”  
“Dean…?” John entered the porch hesitant  
“Hey dad” Dean waved him to move closer. Jimmy got Gabe´s hand and dragged him inside.  
“I just wanted to say… that… well…. Congratulations” he said finally  
“Thanks dad” Dean said “In fact I was wondering… I wanted to ask you if it would be alright for us to name one of the babies like mom if we are having girls”  
“Ohhh Dean… your mom would have loved it” he said sadly  
“Thanks for being here dad… It really means a lot to me to have you in my life… when I presented Omega for a while I though…” Dean was about to cry but cut him.  
“I know… I am very sorry…. I don´t really have any excuse. Sam tried to explain me… Bobby tried too but I was blind” he said  
“What made you change your mind?” he asked  
“The night those crazies attracted your home … Sam came looking for Bobby to help you. I asked him why he didn´t call me and he said… he said that he doesn´t think of me as someone he could count on” John stayed quiet for a bit and then added “Not that I would have been of any help, I was drunk off my ass in some joint” He confessed “I saw it in the news when I woke up hours later with a horrible hangover, so I would have been useless. If my son had called me you would be dead…” he confessed and now he was clearly upset. Dean suddenly hugged him and John flinched a little.  
“I know we have our differences dad but I love you. I need you in my life, in Benny´s life and in the twins life. I would like Cass to meet you for real. I need you” he told John  
“I would like that too Dean” John agreed.   
“It is nice to see you two talking nicely” said Sam approaching them cautiously  
“Came here gigiantor” said Dean and hugged him tight   
They barbecued and ate something together, Michael´s kids played in the garden and Benny was passed from arms to arms around the family.   
It was a nice day, what had started as a nice get together turned into an all day event with all the family. When they all went home, fed and relaxed, Dean was happy but he could feel a little ping of sadness though the bond. Cass was thinking about his parents.  
“Hey love” Dean said enveloping Cass with his arms “I love you”  
“And I love you all, the four of you” he said and smiled widely. Dean felt now how the love erased the sadness  
“the four of us… man… you do realize that two little babies and a toddler… this is going to be hell” said Dean laughing  
“Or heaven” he said “a home full of little chubby angels”  
“I hope you are not including me into that category of chubby” Dean threatened Cass  
“Me? Noooo” he said jokingly  
“Let´s get Benny to bed and maybe relax a little” said Dean suggestively  
“Dean…” he hesitated following Dean´s innuendo  
“C´mon Cass, the Doc said it was alright… and I am sooooo horny babe” Dean said but Cass knew because Dean had been tempting him with dirty dirty thoughts all week.  
“We will take it slow alright?” he said  
“Promise” said Dean. Who was obviously lying and thirty minutes later was riding Cass´cock dirty and fast.

Two days later, they rushed to the hospital when Gabe called them, Jimmy was in labor. Little Sarah was born healthy and angry. She cried like a beast unless she was on Jimmy´s arms. Gabe was so nervous, it was hilarious. The alpha was a nice guy, always joking and playing macho but he was utterly in love with his Omega and little pup.   
Gabe had already talked to Cass, despite being Cass the brother he had always felt more close, he had asked Cass if he was ok with them asking Michael and Hannael to be the baby´s godparents. Cass had understood Gabe´s attempt to get closer to Michael. And big brother, all macho alpha Michael had almost cried when Gabe and Jimmy told him.


	16. Of family things and bravery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny turns One, everyone is happy and then ...

“Happy birthday Benny!!!” said Michael hugging the little guy and giving him a present.  
“papapapa” said Benny to Cass pointing to the present.  
“Yes Ben, a present! Let´s open it right?” Cass helped Benny tear the present´s wrap and showed some big building blocks “Yay!!! We love playing with block right? Say thank you uncle Mike!”   
“Now open this one” said Jimmy passing a big one.  
“C´mon guys we are going to run out of space for toys!” said Dean serving pieces of cake to the family “What is that Benny? Another present?”   
“papapapaaa” he repeated this time to Dean and smiled.  
“Tell daddy to help you open it” he said and Benny turned to Cass with questioning eyes “papapa?”   
“Is that all he says” asked Sam   
“Yeah, all jibberish, some animal sounds… not much” Dean confirmed.  
“Yes, we can open this one too” Cass answered the toddler and smiled so wide that his cheeks burned. He was truly happy and he could feel Dean swell with pride through the bond. The toy was a plush cow “mooo” said Benny enthusiastically.  
Everyone broke with laughter. He was adorable. Dean and Cass shared a look “It all has been worth it, all of it to keep him safe and happy” Cass told him through the bond and Dean nodded in agreement while caressing his swollen belly “I can´t believe he is turning 1 already Cass”. “Ohh getting all sentimental? Those two will be here soon” He had still some time to go but he was getting truly gigantic and quite uncomfortable. The twin girls: Mary and Claire were very active…Dean usually joked about them being future soccer players because those kicks were really something.  
John entered the room and said Hi. Benny light up like Christmas, he adored John. “Ahh ahhh ahhh” Benny demanded to be picked up by John loudly opening his arms towards his grandpa. John held him in his arms and Benny showed him the cow “moo moo moo” he explained.  
“Yeah the cow goes moo” John said and Benny giggled. He dropped a kiss into Benny´s unruly raven hair that he had obviously inherited from Castiel “I have this for you” John showed Benny a poorly wrapped present, by the shape a book that probably John had tried to wrap himself. John gave the present to Dean who felt curious. He unwrapped it and he frowned when he realized the book he had on his hands. It was obviously used, ragged on the corners but Dean knew immediately which book this was. He remembered his mom reading this to him over and over again. He felt a pang of hurt and he couldn’t avoid spilling his tears.   
“Dean?” Cass rushed to him.  
“I am sorry son, I didn´t want to make you cry…” said John sad and concerned he had crossed a line.  
“No dad, this is wonderful” he held John´s shoulder “I would hug you if that was even possible” he added smiling but still spilling tears “Sorry for the tears…but the hormones are driving me crazy all the time. I love it dad, I am sure Benny will love us to read it to him. I didn´t know you kept it” he said “I really love it”  
“I kept a lot of stuff, if you ever want to go over you mom´s things. They are on a set of boxes in a storage unit, I never had the courage to though anything away” He said and frowned   
“You miss her still” Dean said understanding that loosing the love of your live is not something you get over that easy  
“Yeah, and I see her in you all the time. Since you had kids, even more” he confessed. That made Dean smile happy.  
“I love you dad” Dean said  
“Yeah, I love you too” John said  
“love loof oof” repeated Benny making John smile.  
“Yeah yeah I love you even more sweet pea” John whispered “Don´t tell your papa” He winked at Dean while continuing playing with Benny. He adored John, when he entered the room he demanded to be picked up by his grandad and he never cares about anybody else. John plays with him, shows him everything… he is trying to be a good grandad. Dean was very proud of him.  
“How are you three doing?” asked Cass caressing Dean´s belly softly  
“We are hungry…” said Dean  
“Alright… and what do you want to eat?” asked Cass knowing that Dean will say a burger  
“Three cheeseburgers please” Dean said and Cass raised and eyebrow  
“Three?” he asked  
“Yeah, one for each one of us babe” Dean explained like it was 100% logical.  
“sure sure… 3 cheese burgers coming your way” said Cass walking towards the kitchen.

Dean ate the three cheeseburgers happily. But during the night his stomach rumbled and rumbled. He was uncomfortable, very very uncomfortable. He decided to get out from bed and walk around a little. He cursed the 3 cheeseburgers he had eaten, he had such gluttony… and being pregnant he was so dam hungry all the time!!!!! He felt really like he was going to poop himself, so when he managed to get to the bathroom but when he moved the feeling got worse. Dean felt a big pressure between his legs. Something was very wrong. He slid his hand underneath his pajamas and underwear and “OMG!!!!!!!!” He was touching… he was touching one of the babies head!!!. A pang of pain went through him and he cried out in pain. It had filtered through the bond because in a second and alarmed Cass entered the bathroom.  
“Dean? What is going on?” Asked Cass looking at him, Dean was barely holding himself in the pile.  
“I am giving birth Cass” Said Dean scared.  
“Alright, we will take your things and head to the hospital…. Call Charlie…” but Dean interrupted  
“Cas! Cas! Listen to me” Dean managed to get Cass´s full attention “I am not going into labor Cass, I am fucking giving birth to one baby right the fuck now, I can feel the head coming out… you need to call an ambulance…. I am giving birth right now!!!!!” he said and now he saw Cass´s panic in his face for the first time.  
“omg omg!!!” Cass panicked helping Dean lay down in the bathroom floor and helping him out his pants. When Dean opened his legs… there it was, he could see a head trying to get through. “Oh fuck” Cass ran to the bed and grabbed his cell. Called 911 and explained that the was going to deliver babies in his house bathroom and he needed help right the fuck now!  
“I am feeling the need to push Cass…” said Dean in pain.  
“He wants to push” he said on the phone. Dean couldn´t hear the other side “I am seeing what it looks like the top of the baby´s head. She is right here. Ok ok. Dean she said you can push when the contraction hits, then I will help the baby turn and with the following contraction out like she said. Cass put the phone of speaker and held Dean´s hand “You are doing great, the ambulance is coming, Charlie is on her way, they called her… we can do this. You can do this babe” he reassured him.  
“They will be too little Cass… they are not supposed to be here in another 5 weeks…” Dean trembled “Another one is coming” He braced himself for the pain.  
“Push when you are ready babe…” he saw Dean feel the contraction, he felt the pain through the bond but encouraged Dean “Push babe push” The head of the baby popped out and Cass followed the instructions that the woman was giving him. To check to the umbilical cord around the neck, there was nothing, to rotate the baby to release her shoulders and with the next push, the baby was out. Cass cleaned the baby, checked the face to make sure she could breathe properly and suddenly she inflated her lungs and started to cry. She was fine. Cass wrapped her in a blanket and put her into Dean´s arms for a moment. Before the next contraction, the other girl was coming. Cass got the baby and let her on a pile of soft towels on the floor next to him while he assisted Dean with the other babygirl.  
Dean pushed and pushed…. Something wasn´t feeling right… and then Cass saw it. A tiny feet. Oh fuck. The woman on the phone told Dean to stop the pushing when the contractions hit. This was not good. They put Charlie on the phone.  
“Cass? Did they say the second baby is coming feet first?” she asked  
“Yes, I can see one feet Charlie, what do I do?” Cass asked… Charlie knew this was bad, if they were on a hospital Dean would be heading to surgery right now for a C-section. But there was no time and she wasn´t even there…  
“Charlie?” asked Cass nervous and raising his voice “What do I have to do?” he asked Again.  
“Dean, do you hear me? Do not push, I know you a feeling an undeniable need to do it, it is natural just fight it as much as you can. Cass get me out of the speaker” she said and Dean and Cass looked at each other.  
“Cass why is she saying that? What is it? Is the baby alright” Dean was panicking…  
“Listen Cass, this is serious. You will have to turn the baby around manually. It will hurt Dean horribly and maybe the baby will not make it anyway… but if you do nothing, they might both die” she said trying to convey the difficult situation they face.  
“I can´t do that…” he said “I don´t know how….”  
“Do what Cass?.... I can feel your panic Cass… what is going on Cass” Dean was losing his mind  
“Listen Charlie if I am to do this, I am putting you on speaker again, Dean needs to know what I am about to do” he said “Charlie says I will have to turn the baby manually around” Dean opened his eyes wide but then nodded in understanding.  
“Ok Dean this is going to hurt a lot. Cass you will need to introduce your hand in Dean´s opening and softly but surely guide the baby back inside a little..” Charlie explained  
“what??? I can´t do that…. How? What if I hurt the baby…. Or Dean…” Cass was falling apart.  
“Castiel! The baby if coming out one leg first, who knows how the other one is and this is bad. If she get´s stuck, they will be both in grave danger. If you don´t do this, both lives will be at risk! You need to follow my instructions!” Charlie raised her voice thought the phone “I am sorry, there is no alternative. I am still too far from your home..”  
“Ok ok… I will get my hand inside and…push…” Cass said convincing himself.  
“Listen, two things can happen, first, Dean´s rim can tear from the pressure. It will hurt but you cannot stop alright. Then you will need to sense where the cord is… to prevent the baby from chocking himself on it when you turn him. With the hand you have outside you will help wide the movement by pushing his belly when you push and turn inside. That is what will hurt. Dean brace yourself” Charlie said.  
Then while she was still driving towards the house, she heard Dean Scream and Castiel struggling and trying to tell Charlie what he was doing. Dean screamed more and more… and suddenly Cass said “I think is done…I think the baby it tuned”   
“Dean… now you have to push!” Charlie said  
“I can´t…. no more please…” Dean said and he sounded tired… exhausted.  
“Cass make him, that baby needs out right now. I am still minutes away, the ambulance is close behind me I can hear the sirens… we are almost there. Get that baby out Dean!” she said.  
“Dean, just a couple of pushes and Claire will be here with us” Cass tried to convince Dean, he looked wrecked and after what Cass had to do… he understood “C´mon Dean… can you feel a contraction?” Dean nodded “You are the strongest man I have ever known… you can do this, you can bring Claire to this world… ready? Push” Dean screamed while pushing and Cass could see the baby´s head poking out  
“Almost done, I can see her” he encouraged Dean, in the next push, the head was out and in the next one. Claire Novak-Winchester was born. She cried immediately. They both felt a wave of relief thought the bond. Cass held Claire to Dean´s chest, Dean kissed her dirty and messy hair.  
“Is she alright?” asked Dean…”She seems to be… she is crying a lot….” Said Cass.   
The ambulance finally arrived and with Charlie who took control of everything. She checked the babies and Dean… she was very serious and concerned. Everyone jumped into the ambulance, Cass with a sleepy and prissy Benny included.  
Three hours later, Dean was settled into a private room, Cass had managed Benny to fall asleep and place him into a hospital crib in their room. Charlie had taken the twins for a thorough examination. Mary was just sleepy but Claire didn´t stop crying and crying, something was obviously wrong. Cass and Dean were worried she was not alright. When Charlie entered the room, they knew something had happened.  
“Nothing is terribly wrong alright?” said Charlie “Dean you had a serious tear due to the turning, we gave you 8 stitches, so take it really easy for a while alright? It happens in some deliveries and there are usually no long term complications, It will feel weird for a while. Cass said he saw a foot, the baby was halfway breech that is why you only saw one foot. By my assessment the other leg was upwards and that would have been a complicated delivery. Moving her around and tuning her was necessary for both your safety and on top of that, we found signs that she had her cord around her neck at some point, but when Cass turned her, it was set free from her neck…” she said… “now the bad news, unfortunately, in the process of turning and delivery her leg was broken” She said trying to reassure them that it was not the worst outcome.  
“That is why she was crying so much when we touched her?” asked Cass devastated  
“Yes. It is a clean fracture tough, we have prepared a soft Cast for her and we will monitor her recovery, there should be no long-term consequences. Mary is healthy although she is tiny. There is no need for respirators or NCU or anything like that. I will bring the both over. Congratulations, you are 5 now”  
“I broke her leg…” Said Cass and he felt horrible “I broke my babygirl´s leg” Cass was about to cry when a nurse came over with the little twins. They were adorable. They both had Dean´s hair and freckles. “They look like you Dean” Cass said and caressed Claire´s little hand apologetically.  
“Cass, alpha” Dean called him gaining his attention “Listen, I feel how sorry you are for breaking her little leg, but babe, you did something really brave. You saved us. I know it was scary, I know it hurt you to cause me pain and I know how much you love our kids, so I know you would have never hurt out kid in purpose. I love you Cass. One day we will tell them how brave you were that you help me give birth to both of them in our own house, alone and you got us three home safe and sound” Dean grabbed Cass and planted a soft kiss on his lips “I love you alpha. I don´t know what I would have done out there without you”  
“Thanks Dean … I love you too, all of you” he said spilling a couple of tears.  
Two hours later, Sam and Gabe were there. Making sure they were alright and Sam took Benny home to allow Dean and Cass to rest properly. Dean was sleeping soundly when they arrived, they had given him a mild sedative for the pain.  
“So this was unexpected” said Gabe “He gave birth in the house” said Gabe incredulous “Wow”  
“Understatement” answered Cass  
“C´mon brother, I am not Dean, I don´t do the vulcanian mind-meld thing. But I do know you little bro, you are a clusterfuck and you need to talk” Gabe said and suddenly Cass was hugging him and while he tried to explain what he had done, he cried and trembled in his brother´s arms.  
“Jesus fuck! You delivered the babies alone??… Cass I almost fainted when they asked me if I wanted to cut the cord and I peeked on the other side of the leg holders… and you helped Dean thought a normal delivery and then went all Grey´s Anatomy and saved your kid and husband… fuck!” Gabe said but he knew Cass felt bad for Claire “Hey, I know it sucks she hurt her tiny leg, but man, you saved her life. I cannot even imagine how you feel, but Cass you have nothing to feel bad about. You are a fucking hero man” Gabe hugged him and he felt better.  
Cass fed the twins while Dean rested the night. When he woke up he was still feeling sore and he said it was horrible to feel the stitches down there… but when he saw Mary and Claire, his smile returned to his face. Four days later, Cass and Dean left the hospital with their new-borns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i might have exaggerated the grave risk of delivering a breech baby while now they would do a C-sec if this happens, they breech maneuver on delivery is not recommended and used in the developed countries anymore. It used to be a thing back in the day... but also birth related mortality was skyrocket high. So, I might have over-done it a bit but... love me some drama.


	17. Chapter 17

So yeah, having twins is no rodeo. Mary and Claire were crazily synchronized, popped at the same time, were hungry at the same time and cried their lungs out simultaneously… they had Cass and Dean completely destroyed. On top of that… Benny seemed to demand more attention from them than ever… well Dean and Cass guessed he was feeling a little jealous of all the attention the little ones were getting from their dads.  
So yeah the first two months were a little hell. Dean and Cass walked around the house like two zombies, with their clothes full of smelly baby formula and vomit. The house was a controlled mess of zippy cups and feeding bottles, half done laundry and reheated food. But slowly they grasped it and life started to turn easier. Cass took Benny to daycare 4 hours per day so while he was out working, Dean only had to deal with 2 babies, they had felt a little guilty at the beginning but he was so happy with all his little friends over there. It was adorable and suddenly his vocabulary expanded, so they concluded that daycare experience was good.  
By month three, Dean had completely recovered from the birth of the twins and had recovered some of his energy. He had checked on with Dr. Bradbury every now and then and them and Dean had suggested getting him into birth control for a while so they don´t get pregnant on their next heat that was due any time now. Cass had agreed with Dean´s suggestion not because three kids this close in age were a handful but also he had seen how had this time it had been labor for Dean´s body, he needed to recover and get healthy again. He loved his husband he hated he had to cause him pain, he hated that Dean had to get stitches, he hated that for a moment he thought what if… he had lost Dean that night.  
Dean was very nervous about his approaching heat. He didn´t feel good enough to actually go with it. His health was good, it was not that… but he felt different. He had expressed his concerns to Charlie.   
“I don´t know doc… should I go thought the heat…. Or maybe I should go into suppressants for a while?..” Dean considered  
“Suppressants… I thought you didn´t like those and they are quite dangerous…” Charlie said  
“Yeah well… I don´t know” there was something else behind Dean´s suggestion. Charlie waited until Dean was ready to tell her “It just that since labor… I don´t feel the same…”  
“What do you mean? Not the same?” Charlie asked  
“This id stupid” said Dean blushing   
“No Dean, nothing you feel is stupid. You can tell me” she reassured him  
“I feel uncomfortable with my body alright? I got all those stretch marks and I am just soft and fluffy and then there is the other thing… I tried myself… to get ready and I don´t feel the same…” He got silent and finally Dean explained “Where I got the stitches It feels weird. Like I don´t have the same feeling and like If I stretch too much my rim will tear again… “ he exhaled.  
“Alright, first, I can reassure you that you are 100% healed, you can have normal sex, and your rim will not tear. Second, when you have a trauma and you get stitches, the nerves take a while to recover normalcy, so it is logical you might experience a decreased sensation when being touched in that particular zone but Dean I guarantee you that the rest will feel as good as always, and this will slowly go back to normal. Now before you get all grumpy on me, I need to tell you that what you said about the stretch marks and softness and fluffiness, you created two babies this time, nursed them for months in you and had an unexpected and hard labor, you can have all the marks you fucking get to have, they are like war wounds, they tell the tale of what you had endured, the battles you got to fight… Dean creating life is a tough business, you have nothing to be ashamed of…. And If I might add, Castiel won´t give a fuck about that, he adores you Dean, stretch marks included” Charlie said and Dean was blushing hard  
“Thanks doc… I´ll think about it.” Dean said and he indeed gave it some thought. Charlie was right. Castiel loved him so much, he would never stop loving him for getting some flabby belly… right? So he considered that maybe he needed to face this with a better attitude. He stopped wearing all those fluffy layers of clothes that hid his body, he went out for a little workout in the garden while the twins napped and started to cook his meals healthier despite the lack of time. That made him feel better with himself and get stronger for when the heat started. Which it was not that long later.  
When Cass arrived home one day, the scent was unmistakable. Dean was in heat and he was in the house. He felt some distress in the bond but nothing bad…  
“Babe?” Cass wondered up the stairs and into their bedroom where he found a very naked Dean lazily stroking himself in bed “Jesus you are quite a vision…” he said out of air.  
“Alpha…Cass…” Dean groaned. That is where the distress was coming from, he needed him.  
“The kids?” he asked   
“With our brothers for the week, we are stocked with food and necessities… we have a week all for ourselves” said Dean  
“Oh fuck….”Cass was already shredding his clothes of his body and jumping into bed. He loved to spend Dean´s heats with him, their connection was more open and deep and it was like looking inside Dean´s head… the feeling were so raw and amazing. It was like a drug.  
Cass made a point in worshiping Dean´s body, all. Of. It. Stretch marks and fluffy belly, he reamed Dean until he was screaming his name making sure Dean could feel it, feel him and then he fucked him Omega slow and wantonly without rush until they had both came and were sated and happy.  
“How did you know?” asked Dean with barely a whisper. Cass turned to face him and smiled softly.  
“I know you Dean, I cannot imagine how you could recover from something so intense. I felt you uncomfortable with my closeness, you wore layer over layer of clothes to hide from me… it was obvious that you felt self-conscious about you post-partum body but darling… I think you are perfect. And the little evidences of the pregnancy are there to remind us that you are a fucking miracle, able to create a life, you gave me my kids… and I love you even more for that. I find your body perfect the way it was a year ago, the way it is today and 20 years from now” Dean frowned, Cass continued “When I grew and old alpha, grey and fluffy… would you love me less?”  
“Never” Dean said  
“That is exactly how I feel for you Dean. I love you” Cass said kissing his husband  
“I am a lucky man” said Dean “and I love you too. Now come over here… you deserve a blow-job” Cass´s eyes illuminated with the idea.  
Dean was a tall man, strong, masculine but he felt like a twink when being manhandled by his alpha. Because when Cass wanted to run the show, he usually get all dominant alpha and Dean loved that on bed, to be fucked into oblivion while being handled lovingly. Pounded but kissed, the slaps of their bodies and Castiel´s hands over his back softly. His husband was amazing and he knew exactly what Dean was looking forward. When the heat was done, Dean was feeling like a million dollars, he felt attractive, he felt strong and he felt loved and cared for. Cass was all smiles because he could feel how good he had made his mate feel and that was the best feeling in the world. He wanted Dean to feel as beautiful and perfect as he had always seem him to be.

 

Yeah so maybe being parents of three was no rodeo but they were a loving family. Sex was not as frequent as Cass and Dean wanted it to be outside their heat but still they managed to steal moments for themselves, their intimacy was not restricted to sex. Waking up curled upon each other every single day was heaven. Their bond was always raw open for the other to explore. They had a village around them, their brothers and in-laws, Bobby, John… so life was going smooth.  
Until one normal day…a knock on the door disturbed their peace.

Dean was running some errands while Cass watched the munchkins when he felt it through the bond “run Dean, don´t come back home”  
“Cas!!!! Hold on I am heading your way!” said Dean dropping the bags over the asphalt and running towards the car like a crazy man. But Cass insisted they were alright but he shouldn´t return home. “Get rid of your phone. RUN! Trust me!”   
And so Dead did, he stopped at a ATM, got 500$ cash and got rid of the phone. He drove and drove. Would it be safe to contact Sam? He didn´t know. He got a motel room near the airport and tried to reach Cass. The bond was there, only closed. He sat over the bed and turned the tv on, surfed the channels looking for the local news and there he was, his picture on the tv. He increased the volume…  
“Local authorities have decided to enforce an Omega registry, what had come as a surprise to most of the locals when police had entered many homes and taken the Omegas to the stations to get interrogated and analyzed in many cases by force. One of the neighborhoods where the confrontation turned violent is where the famous omega Dean Winchester-Novak, the famous author of the Omega book, lived with his husband and mate Castiel Novak with their three kids. Two people were arrested due to confrontations with the police among them Castiel Novak and Sammuel Winchester, Dean Winchester is now on the run”


	18. Naomi Novak and the church of Ballingery

“Mr Novak, interesting surname” said the policeman “I happen to know your mother” That statement peeked Cass´s interest and finally looked up to the policeman currently in the room. He had been there for hours, his wrists are sore due to the handcuffs and despite his many attempts to ask for his Lawyer, he was still there. Cass had remained silent, his only concerns were his kids and Dean “Your mother is a moralist Novak…. And you… well you have started something that is going to end up bad” his tone was now menacing. Cass wanted to rip his head off badly he looked in another direction to try calm himself but the guy continued “Your Omega bitch will be found and I had specially instructed my guys to shoot him if he makes any suspicious move” Cass glared at the guy with the petulant smile. Dean was in danger and he was locked there.  
“I want my mother” Cass asked and the policeman smiled  
“She is right outside” He said somewhat confirming his worst thoughts. This was the reason, his mother has been planning how to draw Dean away from him since the very beginning and now she had him in jail, Dean was on the run and his kids were away from their parents. He heard the door open and her mother stepped in.  
“Castiel…” she said with a mothering tone  
“Mother, you are behind this all. You have started this witch-hunt and it will get my mate killed. So there are two choices here, one you call your dogs back, make them stop this crazy census, order them to stop hunting Dean and let me and Sam go. We can still be a family mom” he tried. Naomi stared at him with fire in her eyes.  
“Or?” she asked smug  
“Or you can walk away and they will get me in jail and probably kill my husband… whatever happens I will never forgive you, there is no coming back from this for us as a family. Am I clear?” he asked trying not to look as terrified as he was  
“My lovely Castiel. This is how it is going to be” she started “I am going to hunt Dean down like the bitch he is, he will submit to the system, the guys will teach him his place. Then I will get you out and you will repudiate him” Cass looked at her terrified “If you do so, I will let Dean live and I will let you keep your pups, hopefully they will grow to be nice true Alphas, I will make sure of it”  
“Or” now it was Cass´s turn to check the other side of the threat  
“Or, I will tell the boys to have as much fun with Dean as they can for as long as he lasts… and I will make sure you stay locked in and your pups end up in an orphanage far from here” she said coldly “I will give you some time to think”  
“Where is Sam Winchester?” he asked  
“In jail, he is not coming out ever again” she said making Cass choke and she left the room like nothing had happened.

Cass opened the bond to Dean and felt his fear and his worry. He tried to be calm but he knew his terror will reach his mate.   
“Are you safe?” he asked  
“For now… they are looking for me Cass… this is some kind of witch hunt?Are the kids safe?” he asked  
“Yeah with Michael, this seems had been organized by my mother…I don´t know what kind of power she holds over the policeman and politicians in this city but… she was just here she made some serious threats” Cass explained  
“Is that what has you all freaked out? Or is it something else?” Dean asked  
“She insinuated the cops will get you and… use you as they want. If I repudiate she will let you live and I will get to take care of our pups… otherwise… she will let the guys kill you and she will take the pups to an orphanage… Dean Sam is incarcerated as well… we can´t help you” Cass cried  
“Don´t cry my love. I am safe, the kids are safe for now. Ask your mother some time to think… I have a plan” Dean said but before closing the bond he added “I love you more than life, only our pups come first. Hold on” and Dean closed the bond  
A plan? Cass was worried… what was Dean going to do? A plan? Damm he was so furious…. He thrashed against the chair, the handcuffs and the table in rage and violence… he hunt himself profusely but remained chained. When his strength run out he collapsed on the table. Dean had a plan and his mate was amazingly clever… maybe there was still hope. How could she do that to him… his own mother… she was supposed to love him… That was the last thing in his mind before he lost consciousness.  
Castiel woke up in a dark cell. He sensed his surroundings. The three walls and another one with a metallic door. No windows, no bed, nothing. Just a hell hole. He sat on a corner and held his knees close to the chest and for the first time he cried. H e was terrified. He felt Dean prodding from the bond, he was worried. He reluctantly opened it.  
“Cass love, you are so distressed the fear is passing even with the bond closed… I can feel your pain, talk to me babe?” Dean asked  
“I am … in what it seems an isolation cell Dean, it is small and dark. There is not even a bunk… just a hole” He cried again “I am not seeing you ever again?” he wondered  
“Of course you are… listed my plan is in action. Have you ever heard of the Church of Ballingery?” Dean asked  
“No…wait… it is familiar… we have a property in the south…a ranch with a church I use to attend when we were small kids… I think the name of the church is Ballingery.. why?” Cass asked  
“Your mom runs that church, she is like a sect leader for those people, very well connected people, politicians, policeman… they base their credo into the superiority of the Alphas over the Omegas… they think Omegas should be a breeding commodity, a sex slave of sorts… you mom is neck deep in really dark stuff Cass” Dean said  
“Holy hell…. Are you sure?” Cass asked “I shouldn´t be surprised right? She just threatened to kill my husband and take my kids away a while ago… what do we do Dean?” he asked  
“Hold on. Is Naomi tells you to repudiate me, accept” Dean said  
“What??, she will know I am lying” Cass told Dean  
“Tell her that you do it because of the kids. Anything to keep the kids safe, even letting your husband go” Dean said “She will think you are telling the truth… and in a way you are babe… because I am going to try a bold move. But if something happens to me, get the kids and run” he said  
“Dean….” Cass was about to cry  
“Promise me” Dean said  
After a long silent with muffled cries Cass said “I promise, I love you”  
“I love you too” Dean said closing the bond and leaving Cass with his own thoughts.


	19. Sacrifice

Dean couldn´t believe what was happening. He felt like he was about to cry but bit his lip and held it inside. The tv on the background of his motel room kept the coverage.

“Presindent Lenner had addressed the nation a minute ago..” said the newslady and the president appeared on the screen “This is a violation of the law, all our citizens are equal and those registries are a hard violation of their rights. I have called the governor Kelly directly and had a difficult talk with him. Regional authorities have started this on their own volition backing themselves into some old and obscure religious laws and some old fashion but spread beliefs about Omegas. We the government are working actively to mend this situation, to all the Omegas and their families out there, we have your backs”

“President Lenner seems to be very active to block this initiative in the fear of this situation wide spreading to other states. The bigger defenders of this so called Omega census are the members of the Ballingery Church who are tough believers on the moral superiority of the Alphas and Bettas. We have some interesting interviews on file, Ballingery church has a million affiliated attenders in the state and very good connections in law enforcement and local government” The news-lady pointed out, she gave turn to a video where a woman explained why the Alphas and Bettas were morally superior. Dean was freaking out… this people was nuts. This was all a political and religious crisis and Omegas all over the state were being dragged out of their homes into the police station for questioning and who knows what else… He shivered with fear and felt a little pang through the bond.

Dean had drafted a plan but will that be enough? Was there something he could even do that ended up with his family together and safe? He felt again useless and afraid for just being Omega. This was not fair, this had to change.  
He controlled his breath and got the phone, he was nervous but he tried to calm down and dialed the tv channel´s number a friend had provided. He had a plan in mind, this was all based on that church that Naomi was using to spread her crazy ideas. He needed that place gone and violence was not the way. Dean accepted to appear live on an interview for local news, it was all kept secret until the interview went live. Dean was taken into the studios with secrecy and a costume and finally was sitting in the hair and make up chair.  
“Well darling, it seems you are out for a show…” the stylist said. He was a beautiful man with long hair and bright green eyes.  
“So it seems. Don´t you have to make me all pretty for the cameras?” asked Dean trying to evade other questions  
“As if making you pretty was a task” he pointed out “My sister is Omega, I am with you, relax alright?” his tone was now serious. Dean turned towards him and nodded with caution "Thanks” he said and they the man fixed his hair and make up for the camera. In 15 minutes Dean was sitting with the news-lady and the interview was about to start live.

“Welcome back, we are here live with Dean Winchester, the author of the Omega book and currently running from the law and their Omega registry enforcement officers, Welcome Dean, how are you dealing with all this?” she asked  
“Well, as far as I know, dozens of Omegas are being forcibly removed from their homes and work and dragged into police cars without further explanation. The excuse for this behavior is to enforce an Omega census- which is against the constitution those officers should be enforcing- we don´t know how those people are being treated in the police stations because once you violate citizens’ rights… who knows what other lines and rules of conduct they might be crossing…” Dean said  
“Are you implying those Omegas are being mistreated in the police stations?” the host asked  
“Yes, they were taken against their will, and the police said they were going to be interrogated and tested even against their will…. How does it sound to you? Like kidnapping, torture, rape? Because that is exactly how it sounds. If the police was doing everything by the book, they why are the families being denied access to their loved ones? Where are the visitation rights? The right to get a lawyer?” Dean concluded proud to have made the point and he looked fiercely at the camera.  
“I see. How is your family Mr. Winchester?” she asked and that made Dean tremble a little.  
“I am not sure. My husband is in jail, he tried to stop the officers from entering our home. I just know my kids are safe for now, with family and I know the police has order to hunt me down” Dean said  
“They have orders to detain you and bring you into the station for questioning like other Omegas” she said trying to correct him.  
“No. I got access to an internal police memo, you can see it and read it for the public” he offered the news-lady the paper.   
“This is a copy of an official fax, it shows Mr. Winchester´s picture and bio-metric data. Dangerous Omega on the run. Orders to bring you in by any means necessary, dead or alive” the last words had come out of the woman´s mouth with a trembling tone “How is this even legal?”  
“I don´t this it matters for them anymore” Dean said “This is not a legal thing, this is led by Naomi Novak, my mother in law and head of the Ballingery church. She hates Omegas, she hates that two of her sons had mated Omegas. She had never even met her own grandchildren. She is the one behind this ponnyshow. The Novak family has money, old money and connections. The church also and they are using their connections to enforce their beliefs even against the law. They are a shame for our community and our society and we should not let them do this”  
“What do you mean?” she asked  
“I mean, you see them forcibly removing an Omega from their house, stop them. How many of us are there? This seems like the start of something bigger, a nationwide hate wave can happen, there is not a moment for warm waters, you either stand with them or with us” Dean said and suddenly they were interrupted by the police breaking in the studio with their weapons draw, the studio kept transmitting it live.  
“Omega you are under arrest!” said an officer approaching  
“Under what charges?” asked Dean  
“Being a filthy bitch!” said that cop and punching Dean in the gut before cuffing him and dragging him out of the studio. There was chaos in the studio for a while before the signal was lost. Dean was introduced into a police car and driven to a police station somewhere. He opened the bond for a moment “They arrested me, it is part of the plan. I´ll try my best to be safe. Remember your promise.” he closed the bond before he even felt Cass.


	20. the bait

When he was left alone in a cell, Dean tried to calm down and hoped that the plan was still working. Not even 5 minutes later, Naomi Novak entered the room. Dean tried to calm down but now his heart was beating wildly.  
“Wow…look who is paying me a visit” said Dean.  
“Shut up you animal” she said. He tone was victorious  
“oh mother, you hurt my feelings… now let´s be honest Naomi, why are you even here?” Dean asked  
“Oh you got some nerve… you mentioning my name in that interview… you will pay Dean. You are never going back to my son” she said and that made Dean flinch. He momentarily wondered about how Cass could be related to that woman. His sweet, gentle Castiel who would never hurt a bee.  
“Why are you doing this to Cass, you are hurting him, I understood that you didn´t like me but he is your son…” Dean tried to understand.  
“And you have corrupted him, you had him under your spell with all that Omega smells… it is disgusting. My son will stay away from you and the spell will be broken, he will forget about you! And we will be a family once again” she said “Once the Omega is dealt with, families can rebuild, be happy like I did” she said in her rant and that made Dean think…  
“And how about our kids?” Dean asked  
“I will have them sent to a facility somewhere… they are true alphas… so they can only produce Omega descendants, they are corrupted” she said  
“If you take the kids away from Castiel you will kill him…You are a monster Naomi, if you get close to my kids I will tear you to pieces!” Dean said  
“And how are you going to be doing that Dean… you know maybe I should just let the alpha cops outside come in and do with you what they want… they had some interesting ideas about how to pass the time…” Naomi said with a bitchy tone. Dean was speechless, wow she was showing her true face.  
“You know… I have always hated Omegas, but they were good for business. People pay a lot on money to have sex with an Omega in heat. I have a very nice business on the side, maybe you will make a fine addition to it. Can you imagine how much angry alphas will pay to make you submit to them? Knot you against your will… although after a while, your will to fight will disappear and you will just become a pliant whore and then I will record a video and show it to Castiel so he will realize how wrong he was in trusting you…” she said “He can rebuild his life, had kids with a decent mate”  
“You are a twisted person… how you can be the mother of such wonderful kids I can´t explain…” Dean said trying to hurt her back  
“Dean Dean Dean …this was never going to last… I tried subtle but it didn´t work out, in fact it got a little out of hand because those Alpha nutjobs working for Rowena… damm they were crazy!” she said  
“Wait what? You? You send those crazies after us? They almost killed Cass!!!!” Dean shouted loosing his mind in rage… forgetting about the plan for a moment.  
“They were only supposed to kill you and take the kid… they went off rails and… well if you want a job well done, you have to do it yourself…” Naomi said getting a gun from her purse.  
“So you are here to kill me” Dean said. He hadn´t even fathomed the idea that Naomi was really capable of killing him cold blood. Dean opened the bond and immediately was filled with Cass´s panic “Alpha listen to me for a minute” Cass calmed down “I love you and I tried to fix this for all Omegas. It seems I am not getting out of this one, I hope I put a stop to this craziness. Take care of our kids. I love you Cass” Dean closed the bond before Cass could argue.  
Naomi pointed at him with the gun and Dean closed his eyes. He thought about Cass, about the first time they shared a kiss. About the first time he felt the bond open between them and remembered the day they got the twins home with Benny, how they had sat in the couch all together, Benny asking a million questions about their sisters… they loving feeling of complete family he had felt from Cass. Now it was all over. He heard the gun getting off.


	21. The truth

Sam was running towards Dean like a crazy man with an armed soldier. She had a gun… nobody had searcher her before letting her in!!! The soldier entered the room and Sam heard a gunshot and his heart stopped for a second until he realized the soldier had just shot Naomi in the shoulder. Dean was safe.  
“Dean!!!” Sam screamed entering the area and running towards the cell.  
“Sam?” Dean said opening his eyes full of tears “Is that you?” he asked  
“Yeah Dean, I am here, I am here, we are all here and the police is here, your plan worked, this is over” Sam said opening the cell and launching himself towards his brother.  
“And Naomi?” he asked looking at her laying on the ground being handcuffed by policeman   
“She is done, what she said to you… she is done” Sam said   
“Is Cass physically alright?” asked Dean  
“He is in jail somewhere, they kept him from visitors” Sam reassured him “let him know you are alright” Sam encouraged. Dean opened the bond and felt a wave of despair from Cass “I am alive and heading towards you Cass, I will explain it all soon. I am not closing the bond again, I am heading your way. Stay with me” Dean reassured him and let him feel how much he loved him. He felt his immediate relief and Cass´s longing for him.  
“He is ok” Dean confirmed to Sam “Let´s go find him?” he asked  
“Sure, but first you need to get out there, you made quite an impression on the people” he said “your tv trap for Naomi was brilliant” Sam said “The you are with us or against us made people go out in the streets, gather around police stations, demand Omegas to be left alone…”  
“Yeah, well not that brilliant… I didn´t anticipate she would have a gun” Dean said “I thought she was going to kill me” Dean confessed.  
“Yeah, that had me worried” Sam said “That is why we intervened like this”  
“Thanks for having my back. I knew I would get me message through dad to you. He had that horrible habit of checking out the local newspaper obituaries…” his voice was lost as they stepped outside the station with the roar of people. The police was keeping them in line and there was a row of police bans and policeman dressed in black dragging the other police officers in blue inside the bans handcuffed. Dean frowned at the situation. This shouldn´t have happened.  
“I know it is messed up… but what Naomi had started gave all the haters the excuse to do all they wanted… things went off the rails fast. The government intervened with help from the policeman who were disgusted by the violation of the laws from some of their coworkers. Then it all went down to Naomi and her followers.”  
Dean saw the newslady that had helped him with all the plot. The interview, the hidden microphone and camera that had been broadcasting to the world everything that had happened from the minute the connection was cut in the studio. Dean smiled at her and she waved discretely, Dean approached her and gave her back the mic and minicamera. She squeezed his shoulder in gratitude.  
Sam and Dean got into the car and drove to another police station. The officers had already taken control of the station and Naomi´s followers had been arrested, the Omegas were taken statements and reunited with their families, in some cases some Omegas had to be taken to the hospital. When they arrived, in the middle of that mess and wandering people, Dean finally saw Cass, he was sitting in an ambulance. A doctor was tending to some injuries on his hands  
“Cass!” Dean run towards him and they crushed into a hug  
“Dean my love, thanks god you are safe” Cass said and Dean felt all the residual fear disappear.  
“What happened to your hands…” Dean wondered  
“I… they had me locked into a cell, nobody answered my calls and you… you said…you said goodbye and I got crazy… I tried to get out…” Cass said  
“He hurt his hands and dislocated a shoulder trying to get out of that cell” the paramedic said “Let me finish the bandages and you can go home, alright?”  
“Yeah, I would like that” Cass said  
“We should check on Michael” Dean said  
“I did a minute ago, he said he will he heading towards your house in half an hour. We will meet him and the kids there” said Sam approaching them  
“Thanks Sammy” Dean said and rested his head on Cass´s shoulder again.  
“let´s go home” said Cass once the hands were done. Sam drove them to the house and they all got in. Gave was the first one they saw.  
“Oh god Cass! Dean! I am so relieved to see you both alright!” Gabe hugged Cass first and Dean afterwards.  
“Is Jimmy safe?” asked Dean  
“Yeah I am Dean” Said Jimmy getting out from the kitchen carrying their toddler.  
Dean made a beeline for Benny who jumped at his arms. He held him tight and held in the tears. He had missed the little man so much. Naomi´s words came back to his mind. And he had to bite his lip to contain the tears. Then Benny hugged Cass and Dean went to check on the twins. They were both peacefully asleep in their crib.   
“Hey my little angels. I am home, I am not going to leave you anymore, I promise” Dean kissed them and let them rest.  
The doorbell rang and Sam opened the door to John. Dean saw his dad look around nervous until his eyes made contact with Dean´s and John crossed the room to envelop Dean on a tough hug “Thanks god you are ok” he said “What you did was very clever and brave Dean, I am very proud of you” The doorbell rang again and when Sam opened this time, Castiel´s father Chuck Novak was standing there.


	22. family is the most important thing

Chuck Novak was standing there looking completely out of place, his eyes wondered around the room looking for somebody, Dean.  
“You have to have a nerve to come over here” Jimmy said behind Sam. Before Sam could even intervene, Dean stopped them.  
“Hey hey guys stop. He helped me, please Chuck c´mon in” said Dean. Everyone looked at him, he could feel the questions through the bond. “Why don´t we sit down in the living room, we get some coffee and I will tell you all everything. Please Chuck, it is alright, you are welcomed here” Dean welcomed the man into his house for the first time.  
“Thanks” Chuck barely whispered and he looked at Castiel with sadness and then back into his own feet. When he sat on a recliner he kept his eyes focused on the window, avoiding eye contact with his children. Everyone was looking at Dean with questions.  
“Alright. I think I have some explaining to do” said Dean sitting down and graving a cup of coffee. “I was out shopping when the police came, Cass told me to run so I did as he asked. When I realized what was happening… I didn´t know what to do. I was concerned about Cass, He told me he had been arrested and that all this was Naomi´s doing. I decided I needed to do something to stop them from hurting more people. I didn´t know if I could contact anybody without being captured, but I knew how to get to my dad. I paid for an obituary in the local newspaper for John Winchester”  
“You wrote an obituary of your dad´s death?” asked Jimmy.  
“Well my dad had this morbid mania to check the obituaries in the local newspaper everyday” John made a face  
“Well I am getting old. People I know are starting to bite the durst Dean… is an habit” John said defensively  
“I know dad. I sent him a message to meet in that obituary. I also called the local news lady, she was on tv and she seemed pretty spooked by all that was happening and told her I wanted to meet me in secret to arrange an interview. I also called Chuck, contacting him was easy because nobody would be looking for me there but It was also risky because … well because Naomi would be around.” Castiel´s dad looked back at Dean  
“Dean called me to the house and I was shocked he wanted to meet with me. I agreed to meet him” Chuck said “Him and I had some chats when Cass was in the hospital and your mother was not around and I kind of like him, he really cared about my son, genuinely love him, that is difficult to find. When I saw the things happening…and I realized this was Naomi´s doing and it broke my heart, but I was too much of a coward to face her openly” Chuck said looking at Cass with sadness.  
“I gathered them all and explained that this had to end and I wanted to bait Naomi into confessing why she was doing this all because I was sure it was personal revenge against me, I thought the only thing making her behave like that was her hate towards me… because I married Cass…” Dean´s eyes moved towards Cass who was looking at his dad with a frown “It turned out there was so much more… but at that time I didn´t know” Dean explained and continued. “Dad drove me to the studio hiding and disguised, where I got a mini-camera and a long range microphone in my glasses. Then I did the interview with Michaela live and Chuck´s job was to make sure Naomi was with him watching the news when I went in live. I mentioned her name in the interview openly with the purpose of pissing her off and make sure she would come to see me…and well, she did. Dad used his police contacts to set Sam free and planned everything else.”  
“Why did you help Dean?” asked Cass to his dad. The room felt heavy.  
“I was there when you were in that coma. Those nut jobs … they were incited by Naomi to assault your home, kill your husband and take my grandson who knows where… I had never thought I had married a horrible person. I know your mother was a little dictatorial but she was a decent woman, I loved her despite not agreeing with her many times… but that was too much”  
“Hey Chuck” Dean said sitting close to him and putting his hand over Chuck´s arm reassuringly “I knew how you felt about Cass, I saw it in your eyes when you visited at the hospital. I am sorry it had to come to this” Dean said “What she said about rebuilding a life after the Omegas was gone… it sounded personal Chuck, do you know what was she talking about?”  
“When we were at high school, there was this nice Omega … Naomi had her eyes set on him but he was not interested. Something went down and he left the city. Naomi and I started dating not too long afterwards… I always felt that I was her second choice now I wonder if something happened to Albert after he rejected her, what she said in the interview has me deeply troubled. The Omega trafficking side business I swear to god I didn´t know, I wouldn´t have taken part in such thing! I am sorry guys… for not having stopped your mom before, I didn´t want to see….” Chuck said “I understand if you want me gone Castiel”   
“We don´t want you gone Chuck” said Dean and pushed Cass through the bond  
“Dean is right, if you want to be in our lives… we can still try” Cass said and he felt Dean proud through the bond.  
“I would really really like that… I would like to get to meet my grandkids” chuck said and Dean smiled softly “Of course, they would need all the family they can get” Dean said.  
“Well Dean you have rallied and shaken the world for a second time” said Jimmy “We owe you a lot, all the Omegas owe you because you put the face, you run the risks and we all get to enjoy the good things that come out of it… makes me feel a little like a fraud…” Jimmy said and Gabe kissed his temple “I am glad you came to my shop that day” he added  
“Well thank that to you mate and his blabbing mouth, he was talking about his Omega … he was the fisrt one I heard say good thinks about our gender, I needed to know and I needed the help” Dean said and hugged jimmy “I am glad I went to the shop and made such a good friend”  
“We love you all but I would really really appreciate if you could just go home and let me spend some time with Dean” Said Castiel softly “ I was sure I wouldn´t get to see you again and these last days felt like decades and… I just need time” he said and Dean smiled lovingly at his mate.  
“Sure bro… you want your Omega, we will get out of your face” Said Gabe  
“Just make sure you are safe and call or text so we know you are alright” Said Cass worried  
“Hey son” said Chuck “It is really over, I am not saying that hate will magically disappear but without Naomi…it will de-scallate, I am sure and I will help the police dig as deep as it needs be. I love you allright?” His dad said and squeezed his shoulders, Cass moved forward and hugged his dad. It had been a long time his dad had told him he loved him.   
“Dean, if you need anything, call me” said John getting out of the house. Sam passed Benny to Dean´s arms and helped Jimmy and Gabe with the toddler´s stroller on his way out. When they all cleared the house, Dean let a breath out, he relaxed for a second looking at his Alpha  
“Hey do you feel like taking a nap?” he asked Cass and then turned to Benny in his arms and kissed his chubby cheek “Do you think daddy needs a nap? Because I sure do? What do you say Cass?”  
“I think a nap is a wonderful idea” Castiel checked on the twins who were still asleep and the three of them laid on the bed together for their nap. Cass scented his family, together and safe again and he let the tears fall. Dean held him and whispered loving things to his husband, his mate, his loving Alpha.  
“I am not closing the bond on you ever again, I give you my word” he told Cass  
“ok” Cass sank his head on the crook of Dean´s neck and scented his mate, calming himself and falling asleep in the calmness of his family.


	23. Alpha and Omega

When Dean woke up, Cass was not there, Benny either. He walked out of his room and looked in the nursery, no twins. He looked for the bond and he felt Cass completely relaxed. He calmed down and walked to the living-room. Cass was there, snuggling with Benny in the couch under a blanket looking at some tv cartoons. The twins were on his chest snuggled and asleep.  
His alpha could´t feel more safe, more loved or any happier that like that. Dean smiled and Cass looked up to him and smiled too.  
“You needed them close” he said through the bond  
“Yes I did, the girls woke up and when I went to them, Benny woke up… so we decided to let you sleep a little bit more” Cass let him know.  
“Breakfast?” Dean asked and Cass´s stomach growled. “I see” Dean smiled “I got you darling”

He fed his family and changed the little ones into nice happy clothes, Benny wore his superman t-shirt and he looked super cute. Dean has texted John to take him to the park and his grandad came to pick him up. He and Cass spent the afternoon sitting around with their little girls. They were so happy and lovely. Tiny but already growing so fast… Dean felt overwhelmed sometimes with the feeling that he had almost lost this all but then at those moments Cass would hold his hand to help him. He loved him so much. He was the love of his life.  
“Cass these ladies need a clean diaper and a nap… I might need a nap too, are you up for it?” asked Dean and Cass nodded in agreement. He and Dean coordinated fantastically with the girls and soon they were snuggled in bed. “I wish you to make love to me Cass” Dean whispered.  
Castiel held Dean in his arms and kissed him deeply. Covering his mate´s body with his own, they both needed the closeness.   
“I thought I would never have you like this again” whispered Cass at the verge of tears  
“My alpha, I love you babe. I am sorry we had to go through this all but I will always come back to you” Dean kissed him softly “I need you inside” Dean wined  
“oh… god!” Cass moaned feeling his muscular mate underneath him, his erection brushing with his own. “Dean my love…” he said “I love you and I feel like the luckiest man in this world to really have you” Cass kissed down Dean´s chest and took Dean´s boxers down letting his cock spring free and what a wonderful cock his mate had. He wanted to taste him so bad…. Dean´s eyes were fixed on him, lips parted and chest flushed with anticipation “God you are perfect” Cass said before taking Dean´s cock in his mouth.  
“Cass!” Dean moaned loud while his hips lifted from the mattress pushing into Cass´s mouth “Fuck I love when you do that”  
“You taste so good Dean…your cock is wonderful and sometimes I wonder how it could feel to….” Cass didn´t finish and Dean held his cheek with his hand and looked at him in the eye wondering what Cass was going to say  
“Say it, trust me” Dean encouraged his husband  
“I … wonder how it would feel for you to fuck me” Cass said insecure and blushing  
“I am happy you told me… you can share all your fantasies with me, I am your husband and I would love to explore it all with you… and I would love to fuck you one of this days” Dean was also blushing all over and that made his freckles stand out even more. Cass smiled at his lovely mate “But right now babe, I would like to ride you… can I?” Dean asked and Cass nodded happily. He pushed Dean´s legs more open and buried his tongue in his hole, tasting his slick and getting drunk on his husband´s essence. Once Dean was lost in lust, loose and winning with pleasure Cass laid down in bed and Dean took control.  
“What you do with your tongue makes me go nuts Alpha” Dean said before kissing him. Cass was about to say something but then Dean was sitting on his cock, sinking in a single movement pushing the air out of Cass´s lungs.  
“Ohh fuuck” moaned Cass looking at his husband adjusting over him to ride him with intent. Dean´s sexy body undulating over him, taking his alpha cock all the way in… it was entrancing. He couldn´t stay still any longer and started meeting Dean´s movement with his thrusts making Dean moan wild, slapping noises filled the bedroom and Cass held Dean´s hipbones tight while thrusting in vigorously.  
“I am so close Cass…. So close” Dean whispered and Cass increased the efforts. After a couple of thrusts Dean was coming untouched all over his Alpha´s chest and Cass fucked him all the way during his orgasm until coming inside his mate “mine!” Said Cass while knotting Dean  
“All yours my love” said Dean laying his head over Castiel´s shoulder and kissing his mating gland “I have never wanted anybody else Cass, I love you” whispered Dean and Cass felt like he was about to cry, the last days had been really hard and emotional and while an Alpha is supposed to be hard and control his emotions, there is nothing worse for them than to feel something threatening their families.  
“I have never had sex with anyone before you Dean…. Before that day at the bunker… I had never thought sex could be this amazing” he confessed. Dean send him all the love and admiration trough the bond because sometimes words were not enough to explain how much he loved him. Cass smiled when the wave of love, worth and wonder filled him in. He held Dean tighter and sighted in content.  
That same night, when Dean had Cass pliant over the bed and he was sucking his Alpha´s cock he lubbed one finder and teased Cass´s rim. He moaned and pushed in towards the finger. Dean pushed the finger in while intensifying the blowjob and started to move in and out the finger slowly. Cass moaned and that made Dean smile. That only encouraged Dean to go ahead and insert two fingers slowly, opening Cass slowly while blowing him but just before he was about to cum, Dean stopped despite Castiel´s winning. Dean lovely shushed him and lubbed his cock lining up with his husband´s hole “Do you still want this?” Cass nodded enthusiastically.  
Dean pushed in and observed Cass, his eyes opened wide when Dean was sliding all the way in. They kissed and Dean started to move slowly first until Cass held his arm intently. Dean frowned and looked at Cass “Look at me Dean, I cannot even say how good you feel darling … but I can show you” Castiel opened the bond widely. It was always very intense when they were having sex but it was overwhelming this time. Dean moaned and moved fucking his husband at a good rhythm, Cass moaned and arched his back coming all over himself and Dean couldn´t hold it in any longer and pulled out coming all over Cass´s stomach.  
“I have never felt anything quite like this…. Is it that good for you?” Castiel asked and Dean blushed a little “What? Tell me…”  
“This was great and I am happy you enjoyed it. But for me is even better Cass…I like it when you knot me” confessed Dean  
“And you don´t even know how much I love knotting you babe… but I love the feeling of belonging to you… it was fantastic” Castiel kissed him deeply and Dean melted into the kiss. He felt so happy…  
“Love you Alpha”  
“Love you Omega


	24. To fresh starts and family

Naomi´s church ended up closed and the followers investigated. Those who had crossed the line from preaching into action were incarcerated and were awaiting trial as Naomi herself. Castiel his dad and his brothers requested to talk with her in prison before the trial. Naomi refused to see them.  
Chuck has a long time coming conversation with Gabriel where he apologized profusely about the things he said the day Gabriel had brought Jimmy home for the first time. Gabriel was not very forgiving but Jimmy tried to sooth the situation agreeing to give Chuck a chance to meet his grand-kid. Jimmy hoped time would cure the breach between his husband and father in law because he hated that his presence had cause Gabe to get hurt.  
Dean and Castiel decided that 3 babies was enough and Cass had a vasectomy. He didn´t want Dean to risk his life in another pregnancy and he thought that it was awfully egoistic to make Dean take birth control pills for the next 20 years when a vasectomy was a really minor procedure with no long term side effects. Dean hadn´t asked him at all but Castiel bought the conversation up and he was proud to do that for his mate. Dean felt really amazed with his mate.  
Benny was a wonderful cute little toddler and the twins were a lot of work but Dean and Castiel managed to go back to normal and back to work, the babies had their hours in daycare. Everything was normal and good. No more incidents or problems for 6 months, until one day coming home from daycare, Dean was taking the kids from their car-seats when he saw the spray painted message on their garage door “Death to Omega bitches”. He let Cass know he was needed home ASAP and he called the cops.  
“Hey Dean” Cass said hugging him tight when arriving home “I got nervous when I saw the cops but feeling you calm through the bond I knew you were ok” Cass kissed his temple.  
“I didn´t want to stress you but I needed you back, I feel safer with you here” said Dean “Did you see?”  
“Yeah… I was fearing that this would happen… my mom´s trial is next week and all the publicity... I was slightly afraid that it would wake up the weirdos that agreed with her” Cass confessed  
“I know darling, I know” Dean kissed him and laid his head over Cass´s shoulder “Don´t worry, it is just spray”  
“Yeah, just spray… what if we take a couple of weeks off?... go somewhere far from this circus…?” asked Cass  
“I want to go to the trial” whispered Dean  
“What?” asked Castiel concerned “Why?”  
“I want her to see that I am not a broken Omega, she did not break me” Dean said and looked through the bond to see if Cass was angry with him  
“Not angry babe… worried” he explained  
“Please … you don´t have to go… but I need to” Dean said  
“Then we will go, I want to be there for you!” Cass said “I love you alright? There is nothing I wouldn´t do for you Dean” Cass looked honest and Dean melted.  
“I know Cass” Dean said hugging him “I love you”  
“Love you more” Cass answered with a smile.

The day of the trial start arrived and Dean and Cass had taken the kids up north to stay with Jimmy and Gabe several days ago so they could be safe and away from all the stress. And there was a lot of stress, Cass was fussing over Dean and Dean was just nervous and worried about all the things he was about to hear. They were in court by 9 am, dressed formally and entered the building through a swarm of journalists and photographers. Once inside, Dean held Cass´s hand and they tried to calm each other through their bond. Dean felt Cass´s hurt skyrocket when his mother entered the room when the trial started. It was the first time he had seen her in person side that horrible day in jail, her threats were still fresh in his mind. He considered closing the bond so Dean didn´t have to feel it but they had sworn never to do that. He looked apologetically to his mate who closed his eyes with the pain feeling in the bond. “It is ok Cass, we will make it thought this, I promise” Dean reassured him and that soother Cass a little.  
Naomi refused to answer any questions from the judge or lawyers. Her eyes were laser focused in Castiel and Michael sitting next to him. Her face was annoyed, vindictive? It sent chills down Dean´s spine. When the time came when her lawyer could appeal to the judge and jury, Naomi asked if she could say something herself. The judge pondered it, he finally granted her the right to speak, she stood up from her chair and turned around towards Dean “Omegas are not like us, they are inferior, they are only good to breed and pleasure Alphas. It doesn´t matter what happens to me, this is the truth and it will not die because you lock me down…I will be venerated as a martyr for the cause, the world would never really accept you… this is not over” Then she sat down leaving everyone in shock.  
She was sentenced to 40 years in prison, for hate crimes, prostitution, rape, tax fraud … the charges kept piling up, being sentenced to 40 years without parole meant she would die in prison.   
Michael, Bobby, John and Sam joined them for diner at their home that night. It was tense and silent. “Is anybody going to address what Naomi said… I am worried” said finally John and Dean sighted loud “Yeah… she worried me too… you should have looked at her dad… she said that to me directly, it was a threat”  
“I don´t understand why she dig her own hole like this… those words… threats it was determinant for her imprisonment” said Michael “I thought she would try to fight it… but she was proud?”  
“I am moving nearby” said John “I saw a house for sale on the other side of the road, I am moving close to Dean” Dean looked at him with gratitude  
“Dad I really appreciate it, but are you sure?” Dean asked  
“100%” John asked  
“Yeah, I think that is a good course of action. I will address this to Hannael” Michael said  
“Mike?” asked Cass “You have a good home and you don´t live that far”  
“It doesn´t matter, we are a family, we protect our own. We will be less of a target if we stick together. Kids will be safer too” He said and Cass´s eyes felt watery for the love display.  
“Well maybe it is time I confess that I asked Sam to move permanently into the house” said Bobby  
“What?” asked Dean “Sam?” he wondered  
“I am getting old, have no kids. Don´t take offense John but I have always felt your kids like the closest thing to my sons I could fathom”  
“None taken” said John  
“So he asked me to move over, keep him company, look over the house when he goes south” said Sam “He bought an apartment in Florida”  
“You are retiring?” asked Dean “But what about the business? Are you closing it?” asked Dean  
“No Dean… I am leaving it to you” Bobby took a document from his jacket pocket and presented it to Dean “I already discussed this with my lawyer” said Winking at Sam  
“But I … I don´t know what to say Bobby…. The garage wouldn´t be good without you… I don´t know…” Dean hesitate  
“I have never had anybody better with cars than you. You know the business, you know the cars… you are already running it Dean… this is just paperwork” Bobby squeezed his shoulder and “Take it idijt!”  
“Thanks you Bobby” he hugged the old man “I love you you know” he whispered only to Bobby who teared a little bit  
“Shit, now I got something in my eye” said Bobby hiding his tears  
“Yeah we all kind of do” said Sam also a little teary  
“To fresh starts and family” Toasted John and they all joined him with their beers.

Three months later, All the family was finally together. Michael, Sam and Cass were helping Gabriel unload the Uhaul and getting the furniture inside their new house, on the other side of the street from Dean and Castiel´s home. Dean was sitting in the porch with all the kids while a fussy Jimmy gave indications about what went where. Bobby was sitting next to him with a cup of coffee in his hand “This turned out a good thing” said Bobby  
“Yeah I am happy to have all the family close, it feels good” Confessed Dean  
“All those kids look good on you” said Bobby and Dean looked up to him in panic, looking around there were his own three, Jimmy´s toddler and Michael´s kid   
“Are you kidding me? 5?” asked Dean “You are kidding … old man you are evil. Trust me 3 is all you will get until Sammy starts reproducing”   
“Gumpá!” mumbled Benny “Up up” he extended his arms towards Bobby who looked at Dean wondering   
“You want grandpa Bobby to hold you up?” Dean asked and Benny pointed to Bobby “Gumpá”   
“Come here kiddo” said Bobby all soft and mushy. Once he held the toddler in his arms he kissed him and mumbled “I love you Benny” Dean faked he was not watching and smiled happily. Cass turned to him from the other side of the road and smiled. He felt it thought the bond “I am happy too Dean”


	25. Omega and Alpha

When the twins turned one Dean and Cass organized a big party. All their family was there, there were decorations and cake and candles … Castiel was so proud when his girls sat on his lap to blow their little candles. Dean snapped a million pictures until Sam pushed him into the picture too. Mary and Claire were showered with love and presents, all the family took pictures and the girls looked adorable in their matching outfits and with the little ponytails.   
When the party ended and Cass and Dean tucked the kids on their beds they gathered downstairs to clean a little bit before going to bed. Soft music was still on when Cass circled Dean´s hips with his arms and swing him in his arms “Dance with me babe?” he whispered at Dean´s ear sensually. Dean got his arms around Cass´s neck and got closer to his husband letting him guide their dance. Cass kissed down Dean´s neck at the mating point and that got a moan from his husband, when the song ended, Dean could feel the hard outline of Cass´s cock on his tight.  
“Lets take this upstairs?” Cass suggested and Dean agreed enthusiastically. They couldn´t take their hands from each other, kisses were exchanged while they got up the stairs. Their clothes started to fly away and Dean was devouring his husband. Damm Cass loved it when Dean got all possessive. I t felt fantastic to have his husband over him. His hands were on Dean´s plum rear, he slipped one finger to Dean´s hole.  
Dean moaned and pushed back trying to get the finger to breach his hole. Cass held him in place. “no no Dean no rushing my love” Cass took control, he tuner them and kissed down Dean´s chest. And finally he licked his cock and heard Dean moan and whisper needy “Babe please…. I need you”  
“Easy there…. I am enjoying this” Cass said lapping at Dean´s hole and tugging his balls. Dean moaned some more “Cass went hack to suck his dick, he was deep-throating Dean and it felt wonderful for both of them. Cass was getting so hard by edging Dean and hearing him scream and beg… it was heaven. Finally he took pity of his Omega.  
“I will fuck you now Dean” he said and Dean tried to held a loud moan “please please” Dean begged and cursed when he felt Cass enter him. Sex was always wonderful between them. Sometimes they made sweet soft love, and sometimes the fuck wildly but there was always this amazing bond between them letting them feel their love for each other even when they were fucking hard.  
“I am so close Cass” Dean said while pumping his dick fast “harder babe…. Fuck me some more” Dean´s words were irregular and breathless “I love to fuck you like this… I love you underneath me so I can kiss you darling”  
“ohhhhh Dean I am going to come…” Cass increased the rhythm and felt Dean getting tense and arching his back from the bed “so close so close” his words were cut by Dean´s orgasm, the hot cum splashing on his stomach. Ten seconds later Cass followed through.  
When they were laying in each other´s arms they felt whole and happy. Dean´s mind wandered remembering all the things he and Cass had gone through along not even three years.   
“A penny for your thoughts…. Whatever you are thinking there is some unease about it…” Cass whispered  
“Well my mind wondered about how my life changed in the last three years… presenting Omega… thinking that this would mean the end of my life … those first heats… the day we met in person. The first time we made love…Benny, the attack, the pregnancy … it has been one hell of a journey…” said Dean turning around to look at his Alpha in the eye “It has been worth it in order to have this, you, the kids, all our family. Thanks Cass” Dean kissed him softly  
“You are all I need, All I want is to keep this. You, the kids… I would die for you all” Castiel said full of sentiment  
“Don´t you dare! You need to promise never to leave me Cass” said Dean  
“I promise Dean, I would never leave you, I will always be by your side because you are the love of my life, my strong Omega”  
“My loving Alpha” Dean melted in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a nice trip. I am thinking about turning this into a series so I can tell you the story of Benny, Claire and Mary growing up as true-alphas with a liberal Omega as a dad. Would you like this? Let me know.
> 
> Thanks a lot for riding this wave with me!  
> Love you all

**Author's Note:**

> This work hadn´t been beta-ed. None of my work is, so sometimes... stuff happens.


End file.
